Double The Trouble
by Optronix Prime
Summary: Mikaela gets a letter from her twin sister Mallory saying she's coming to visit for the summer. Mikaela is thrilled with the news and promptly asks Optimus is she can stay; he agrees. It turns into a summer none of them will EVER forget.
1. Chapter 1: Homecomings

**Author's Note: I don't own Transformers. Mallory Banes belongs to SunlightOnTheWater. I own Optronix Prime!**

Ch. 1 Homecomings

"_I'm coming home, I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits, they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home, I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home." –Coming Home, Dirty Money, Feat. Skylar Grey_

"EEIPP!"  
>"What the hell was that?" Epps asked, turning to look up at the nearest Autobot, which happened to be Sunstreaker.<p>

"I don't know. Probably one of you humans," Sunstreaker replied bitterly.

"You humans?" Epps challenged, "That's the best you can come up with?"

"I can come up with worse," Sunstreaker threaten. Soon the two of them were shouting insults at each other, more or less for their own amusement.

"Will you two stop moving your mouths? It's very hard to work with you two yelling at each other," Ratchet shouted through the closed Med Bay doors.

"Make me," Sunstreaker growled. He didn't seem to realize that Ratchet already had had a bad day, so he wasn't in the mood for anyone mouthing off to him.

"Make you, make you? I can do that," Ratchet said throwing a wrench at Sunstreaker with deadly accuracy. A gong like sound echoed through the base when the wrench made contact with his helm.

"Ah slag," Sunstreaker muttered.

"You've got that right," Epps said to him. "I'd run if I were you." He did just that. He transformed and barreled out of there, taking out several boxes of scrap metal as he went.

"Damn it," Epps heard Ratchet cursing under his breath, "I'll get him, oh I will."

"EEIPP!" There was that squealing noise again. 'What was that?' Epps asked himself. As if to answer his question, Mikaela came bounding into the hanger, the worlds' biggest smile on her face. It wasn't very often you saw Mikaela so happy she started screaming.

By now everyone in the base had come to see what the screaming noise was all about.

"What's up with you?" asked Sideswipe, who had just got off patrol.

"My sister Mallory is coming to visit for the summer" Mikaela practically yelled.

"You have a sister?" Lennox asked her.

"Yes! We're twins."

"Mikaela with a twin? Now that's somethin' I'd like to see," said Jolt.

"You can," said Mikaela, "She already knows about you guys."

"WHAT!" Everyone turned to see the Autobot Commander, Optimus Prime, walking towards the cluster of people. "You told her about us, Mikaela?" he asked her.

"No, of course not," she told him, "She found out on her own when she went to visit our Aunt Alisa."

"What do you mean 'she found out on her own'?" Lennox questioned.

"Well..." said Mikaela, "Remember when you were all wondering why Barricade wasn't there helping the 'Cons when The Fallen came to earth?"

"_Course we do…how could...we forget?" _Bumblebee said through several radio stations, since Ratchet and Optronix _still_ couldn't figure out how what was wrong with it.

"Why do you ask?" Ironhide said coming into the hanger, having finished with his target practice.

"Because he's been with her this whole time, and before you all flip out, Barricade has changed since he tried to kill Sam," Mikaela stated.

"Wait," said Chromia, "You're tellin' us that Barricade's protecting your sister?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"I always new 'Cade had a soft spot," said a cool female voice, "Just didn't know for what." A femme stepped out of the shadows, reveling herself in the light. She had blue armor with black and silver pin strippings. Her optics were a electric blue that seemed to be able to see right into you. Her armor was split into two sections, upper and lower, over lapping to give her a higher range of motion. In her book there was only one problem; she was short, very short. By some miracle she was taller than Jazz, who was 15' 7". Ratchet always said it was because they were both born premature. The bots in question thought otherwise.

"Nice of you to join us," said Prowl, who was down right glaring at her.

"You make it sound like I'm late," Optronix said back in a deadly calm voice, which was a very bad thing if you're the one Optronix is talking to. Optronix has been known to get kinda violent when she's angry.

"Well technically you are," Prowl replied back in an equally calm voice.

"I can't be that late," Optronix drawled, looking around, "Sunstreaker's not here yet."

"That's because he's hiding from Ratchet," Epps muttered to Will. Will looked back at him and grinned.

Everyone knew Prowl and Optronix didn't get along very well. He always said she was irresponsible and lacked certain qualities that made you a leader. He was always telling Optimus, "Your daughter is lacking on her duties, she should have to help out more while on patrol." But everyone knew the real reason Prowl disliked Optronix, it was because she was one who usually helped Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with their pranks; Prowl _hated_ them.

Ratchet on the other hand loved Optronix and hated the twins. Optronix was a qualified Medic and had been trained by Ratchet himself, so she was always helping him out with things in the Med Bay. Ratchet also (to her great surprise) liked to tell her how much like her mother she was. This was true in both her spirit and in looks, (minus her shortness).

"Oh, by the way, 'Streaker's hanging out by that old factory on 53rd. I'm assuming he's hiding from you, Ratchet," Optronix told the Medic.

"Yes he is, and good to know," he said to himself. "Prime, I'll be back in a bit." Optimus nodded to Ratchet who then transformed and took off towards the factory.

"So," said Mikaela, "Can Mallory come and stay here for a few weeks?" Everyone turned to look at the blue and red Prime, waiting for his answer. Mikaela's face showed him the "puppy dog" face, and because of that Optimus gave in after a minute of thinking.

"Well...alright," he said. "She can stay for a few weeks. After all what harm could be done?"

The Prime was soon going to regret his choice.

**Please Review**

**Ideas are always welcome**

**Flames will be drown in ocean water.**

**Please Thank SunlightOnTheWater who made this story possible =D**

**-Blueberry**


	2. Chapter 2: Femme In The Shadows

**Author's Note: I do not own the Transformers; if I did Wheeljack would have looked normal in DOTM. Mallory belongs to SunlightOnTheWater, and Optronix is mine! Lyrics from Time Of Our Lives are copyrighted to Miley Cyrus. (EDIT: I am SO sorry! I was reading through is _after_ I posted it. And to my horror I found a ton of grammar mistakes. I believe I have fixed them all. But I know why I failed my grammar test now). And plus I forgot to thank my reviewers.**

**SunlightOnTheWater: I'm really glad you like it, that really means a lot! Plus I'm glad you like Optronix, I've worked forever to get her character right!**

**Strawberry: Thanks 'Berry, that means comin' from you! And for the record, your life is awesome!**

Chapter 2: Prowl's Problem

"My heart lives in a cottage by the sea." –Unknown

Rain lashed at Barricade's alt. mode. He couldn't understand why his bondmate had to stop in the middle of a thunder storm. Barricade waited for her to return. He couldn't help but think of the expressions on the Autobots's faces when he turned up; especially the scout Bumblebee's since the last time they crossed paths they tried to kill each other.

"I'm back!" trilled the voice of none other than Mallory Banes.

"What took you so long? And why did we have to stop in the first place?" Barricade grumbled.

"Because," started Mallory, "I needed to pick up a few essentials because _someone_ just had to scare the crap out of the lady at the front desk." The mustang moved up and down on it's axles like it was being pulled apart; Mallory knew otherwise for being bonded to Barricade for several years now.

"Stop laughing!" Mallory demanded of him. "It wasn't funny!"

"Oh, but it was," Barricade chuckled through his radio, "The look on that

chick's face was priceless. 'Haunted car in the parking lot! Haunted car in the parking lot! Someone help me!' The best part was when she ran into the hotel lobby and phoned the police; when my holoform showed up I swore see was gonna cry."

"Which is why we're banned from yet _another_ hotel," Mallory scolded lightly.

"What was it this time?" the Decepticon scout asked.

"The Best Western in Omaha, Nebraska."

"Ya know," said Mallory, "You kinda sound like the Twin Terrors. Maybe that's why Prowl hates you so much."

"You know who the Twin Terrors are?" Barricade asked.

"Nope, 'Kaela told me about them. They're kinda like Skywarp only there's two of them, right?" Mallory recalled from one of the late-night texting sessions she'd had with her sister about month ago.

"Yeah, only dumber," drawled the police curser.

"No way, no one's stupider than Skywarp."

"Then you've never met the twins."

"It's a good thing they're autobots," said Mallory, who was staring into the murky grey storm clouds.

"And why would that be?" Barricade asked the soaking wet girl.

"Because they'd annoy the pit out of Starscream."

"They already manage that," said Barricade, "I believe they call him 'Dorrito Chip.'"

"Are you serious?" asked Mallory staring wide-eyed at her bondmate.

"Yes, but I'm not really sure what they are referring to," Barricade said confusedly. Mallory cracked up right then and there. She knew what the twins meant 'cause she'd been thinkin' it for years.

"What is so funny?" asked Barricade. He failed to get a response from her as she clasped onto the rain-soaked asphalt.

Roughly ten minutes went by until she could talk straight again.

"I don't see the humor in what I said," Barricade told her.

"That's okay," Mallory said as she patted the hood of is alt. mode; "I'll explain it to you later." Still grinning, Mallory opened the passenger door and climbed in.

"You're wet," Barricade stated.

"I know, but it feels really good in this Indiana heat wave." After several moments, Barricade took off out of the Wal-Mart parking lot.

They drove most of the day, only stopping to get gas and use the toilet. After two days of practically non-stop driving, they reached the suburbs of D.C. It took them another hour just to get into the heart of the city. Barricade was cursing everyone half of the time because of how close "Every other fraggin' car was to him," as he liked put it.

"Okay, 'Cade, how much longer?" Mallory asked him eagerly.

"Five minutes without traffic," he replied.

"And what about with traffic?" she asked cautiously, seeing as he liked to flip out in traffic jams. Mallory had just come to thank she lived in the country.

"Twenty at the least." Mallory groaned. She couldn't help it, she was so close to seeing her sister, and yet so far at the same time. It annoyed her that Barricade couldn't just put on his lights and go barreling through everyone, or could he?

"Hey Barricade,"

"What?" he snapped.

"I think I know a way to make this go faster."

"Oh? And what might that be?" he asked her.

"Well, you could just turn your lights on and make everyone else move," Mallory told her bondmate.

"That's… the best idea you've ever had," Barricade praised.

"I thought so too." Mallory need if she could see his face, he would have the biggest, evilest grin his face plates would allow him to make.

"Now," Mallory grinned, "Let's cruise!" Barricade switched on his lights and took off up the street once the cars in front of him had cleared away. Mallory was having an awesome time sitting there next to her bondmate's holoform. Music that would have made Prowl glitch blared from the speakers.

"Let's have the time of our lives! Like there's no one else around, just throw your hands up high; 'cause even when they try to take us down we'll have the time of our lives. 'Til the lights burn out, let's laugh until we cry. Life is only what you make it now; let's have the time of our lives!" Mallory sang along to the radio. She was having a ball inside the speeding police curser.

Barricade turned to look at his bondmate. She was beaming and screaming from the chaos around her. That was just one of the many things he loved about her; no matter how crazy or dangerous something is she'll do it. He laughed at her for she had just grabbed a hairbrush out from her bag, and started using it as a microphone.

"Somethin' wrong?" she asked him when the song ended.

"Nope," Barricade said still smiling, "Everything's perfect." Mallory smiled too, and leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm glad to hear it," she said as they broke apart.

"I know something else you'll be glad to hear," Barricade told her.

"And what would that consist of?" she questioned.

"We're here." And sure enough when Mallory spun around in her seat to see a bunch guards standing in front of a gate.

"Who are you?" asked the nearest guard.

"Meh names' Mallory," Mallory told him.

"What's the license plate number?" asked the same guard, but he wasn't talking to Mallory. Another bent down to read the plate. After a few seconds he called out, "S-A-G-E-2-7-6-4."

"Alright," said the first man, "They're on the list; let'um in." The gate buzzed and opened for them.

"Thank you," Mallory said the guards.

"Not a problem Miss." Barricade drove through the gate and followed the instructions Mikaela had sent early that day via text message. Several minutes of navigating through the Autobots' Base they found the hanger Mikaela told them to come to.

"This is it, Hanger 6," Mallory spoke.

"Ready?" Barricade asked her.

"Hell yeah! It's been over two years since I last saw her."

"I was just double-checking." Mallory smiled and commanded him to drive into the hanger.

Barricade drove into the hanger to find it completely empty. It was nothing more than a huge metal dome. Mallory stepped out of the Decepticon, and looked around to find nothing but air.

"Are you sure you read your text right?" Barricade asked as he transformed. "Ahh, that's better." After being confined to his alt. mode. so long, it felt really good to stretch. Mallory pulled out her cell phone and looked at the text. It said to come to hanger six.

Mallory walked over to Barricade and held out her hand. "Give me my laptop bag please." The next second she was rummaging through the bag and pulled out her silver laptop. Mallory pulled up her blog called "The Connection". No one had posted since she and 'Cade had left home. She sighed and unceremoniously stuffed her laptop back in to the purple and black checkered bag.

"Now what are we going to do?" Mallory asked Barricade.

"Beats me. If I start walkin' around the base the 'bots might shoot me because I'm not sure how many know that I'm here as an equal."

"And I can't call 'Kaela 'cause my phone doesn't have signal!" Mallory cried out in frustration.

"The reason you don't have signal is because if someone like Soundwave found your signal he could find you _and_ the base. It's just a safety precaution," Barricade informed her.

"That's makes it all better," Mallory replied sarcastically. Barricade was about to counter the attack when the heard footsteps.

"What was that?" asked Mallory quietly. They turned to see something as big as Barricade run into the hanger. They both knew instantly it was and Autobot. It couldn't be anything else.

Barricade moved slightly to shield Mallory, incase this Autobot sprung on them. The hanger was dimly lit; they could only make out the other bot's outline, so they assumed it was they same for them.

The figure turned and jumped about five feet in the air.

"Who's there?" called the bot. Both Mallory and Barricade new it was a femme by the pitch her voice levels were at. "Ironhide, is that you?"

"No," Barricade called back, "It's Barricade."

"Barricade?" the femme questioned.

"Yes, Barricade. Now, who am I talking to?" but before the femme could respond, someone in the distance yelled, "OPTRONIX!" at the top of their lungs.

"'Nix, is that you?" Barricade asked uncertainly.

"Well judging from the fact I'm hiding in a storage shed, and _not_ going to the person screaming my name, yeah, I'd say I'm Optronix." Optronix stepped into the light so they could see her more clearly.

"You haven't changed a bit 'Cade," Optronix in an unnaturally low voice. "Still got that tattoo of yours?"

"Tattoo?" Mallory said glaring up at him. "What tattoo?" Barricade glared at Optronix. She just laughed and said, "Go head and glare, unless you glare lasers, you're not gonna hurt me."

"Where'd that come from?" Barricade asked, losing his glare.

"It's what I tell Prowl whenever he shoots me that glare," Optronix answered him.

"Why would Prowl be glarin' at you? You're Primes' kid right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why would he be glaring at you? Aren't you some rule loving bot?" Barricade asked the dark blue femme. Optronix looked at him like he'd just sprouted an extra head.

"I, Optronix Prime, be a rule lover? Are you slagging me? I'm the one who pranks the crap out of the people here; Sunny, 'Sides, Jazz, and I are always the ones slacking on our duties and turning the place into a funhouse everyone other Wednesday afternoon."

"Are you serious about turning the base into a funhouse?" Mallory asked her finally speaking up.

"Pit yeah, we've even turned it upside-down; that was about…" Optronix started counting on her fingers, "Twenty-nine days ago."

"I would have loved to see that," said Barricade.

"Decepticon H.Q. is next," smirked Optronix.

"I'd pay money to see that," Mallory said excitedly.

"Try tellin' that to Prowler, I swear, a brick wall has more of a sense of humor than he does," Optronix replied bitterly. "Ever since he came to earth the fun got sucked up his bore-a-fi vacuum and locked in the brig."

"I bet that bits," Mallory added.

"Sure as pit do."

"Damn you swear a lot," Barricade cut in.

"Yeah I know. I do it just to get on Prowl's nerves," Optronix said simply. "Sunny's pretty much the same way, but I'm pretty sure he does it just because he can. Doesn't like Earth much; 'Streaker I mean, not me. I love it here."

"Why doesn't he like Earth?" asked Mallory a little down-heartened by the news that someone didn't like Earth.

"He's just bein' an aft. I know deep down he likes it here, but he won't admit it. He says he hates you humans, and I can't blame him."

"And why is that?" Mallory said coldly. Optronix quickly explained to keep Mallory's anger down.

"Because he got here about two months ago, and hasn't warmed up just yet; he still locks himself in his and 'Sides's room and won't come out and talk to too many us just yet. And when I said talk I meant it. He can come and argue as much as he wants. Just last week he and Epps were havin' a fight. Yelling back and forth at each other; sure,

it was funnier than pit to watch, but it get's old after a while. Sunstreaker and I fought a lot back on Cybertron during the war. Nearly tore us apart."

"Oh," said Mallory quietly. "Wait, you and Sunstreaker knew each other back on Cybertron?"

"Yeah," Optronix said shortly, "That's kind of a long story."

"A _way_ long story," Barricade added. Mallory had a feeling that Optronix was hiding something, but she didn't press her. Mallory wanted to find out way, way bad.

"Come on," said Optronix, "Let's go find your sister."

**Author's Note: What do you think Optronix is hiding? Do the others know of her dark past? Only time will tell. And I bet you can't guess who my least favorite Autobot is! XD**

**Please Review if you can**

**Ideas are always welcome**

**Flames will be used to heat my Grandma's house**

**-Blueberry**


	3. Chapter 3: Screams and Squeals

**Author's Note: I have to say that I do not own Transformers or Bad Romance by Lady GaGa. Let's see if anyone picks up on the quote I used in the chapter (Other than the one in the beginning)… And thank you to all who reviewed; which would be…**

**SunlightOnTheWater: Glad I'm writing to your fondness, hopefully that continues**

"Talking is for wimps." –My Cousin James

Chapter 3: Screams and Squeals

"Okay 'Cade, are you willing to drive?" Optronix asked the mech standing across from her.

"Maybe," Barricade replied simply.

"It's that or we walk," the dark blue femme informed him.

"Why can't you drive?" Mallory asked, cutting into their conversation.

"Well, umm… why don't I just show you instead?" Mallory just figured in was some type of wound that pained her when she transformed. Nope, not even close to anything of that nature.

Optronix took a step back. Mallory blinked and she was gone. She shifted her head so she was looking at eye level, and what she saw made her ready to scream; a girl a couple of years younger than her stared at her with a faint smile on her lips. Her jet-black hair was perfectly straight, stopping mid-back; her bangs stopping just above her eyes, which were a brilliant blue. The plain black T-Shirt she wore was shredded. The gapping holes reviled a dark blue tank top the same color as Optronix's armor. The skinny jeans the girl wore fit into the black combat boots she had on. The jewelry the girl was wearing was a simple silver chain with a red ruby pendent on it and earrings that were in the shape of the Autobot symbol.

"Who are you?" Mallory asked her. Barricade started snickering at her.

"It's me, Optronix," the girl told her.

"Is this your holoform?" Mallory guessed.

"Nope, alt. form."

"Okay then. Is it okay that I'm a little freaked out?"

"Yup."

"Good 'cause I am."

"Primus chose it for me, so I could blend in better here on Earth," Optronix explained to Mikaela's sister.

"Makes sense though," Barricade spoke, "Easier for her to hide away from us."

"Probably."

Barricade transformed and told them to get in. Mallory sat in drivers' seat and Optronix in passengers'.

"Where do we go?" Barricade asked the black-haired chick.

"Hanger 7, that's where you were supposed to come in the first place, I still can't figure out why you'd pull into a storage shed."

"It's where 'Kaela told us to meet her," said Mallory.

"Well she was wrong," drawled Barricade. Several minutes later they pulled up outside a huge black door. On it was the words, "Trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again."

"What a welcome committee you've got here," said Mallory with little enthusiasm.

"It's just the twins, don't worry. They're just bein' stupid again," Optronix laughed.

"Aren't you their friend?" Barricade asked as he transformed.

"Yes, that doesn't mean I'm stupid," Optronix replied.

"Really? Didn't know that?" Barricade laughed at her. Optronix's eyes' flashed at him which made him laugh even harder. Mallory joined in with him. She had no clue why she was laughing, but it didn't matter.

"Meanies," muttered Optronix.

"What was that?" Barricade asked. Mallory knew he was walking in unsafe waters.

"I said, 'MEANIES'," Optronix yelled the last word which caused someone on the other side of the door to drop something.

"Who is he yelling at now?" asked a familiar voice.

"I don't know, go and ask whoever he's screamin' at," replied another persons' voice, this time a girl.

"That boy needs to grow up," said the lower, gruffer voice. Mallory looked over at Optronix to ask her who was talking, only to see she had a recorder in her hand. She motioned for Mallory to stay quiet. She did.

"He sounds more like Moonracer than he does Sam," said the female voice.

"And still screams like one," the other agreed.

"Sometimes he sounds more like your sister Firstar, than a human male." The girl laughed.

"Very true," said the female slyly.

"Shh, and come on in," Optronix said quietly while pushing the door open. The three of them walked in on something they wished they hadn't. The two bots in front of them were locked in a close embrace. Optronix quickly pulled out her cell phone and snapped a few pictures of the couple.

"What's that for?" asked Mallory quietly.

"Blackmail," Optronix said with an evil smile forming on her lips. "And now to make our presence known." Neither Barricade nor Mallory knew what Optronix was doing. As she walked up to the main screen, she scrolled through the iPod she'd just pulled from her pocket. She plugged it in and hit play. Lady GaGa's Bad Romance blasted through speakers through out the entire base. The couple jumped about a mile, then they turned their gazes over to the catwalk that Optronix was standing on.

"What was that for?" the easily irritated weapons specialist growled at her.

"That's what you get for smoochin' in public," she snarled. Mallory didn't know why she was so upset.

"It was an empty room 'til you showed up," Ironhide said defensibly.

"Really?" said Optronix in mock surprise, "What did you do to me when me and 'Bee were in an 'empty room' as you would call it? Oh! I remember, you started tellin' Prowl we were-"

"That's enough," interrupted Barricade, "I don't need to be accused of murder already. I haven't been here for even an hour." Mallory could see what was funny this time and laughed. _'How come the Autobots and Decepticons hate each other so much? They're just too funny together!'_ Mallory thought to herself.

"Barricade!" exclaimed Chromia. "When did you get here?"

"Thirty-eight minutes ago," he said, "Brought Mallory too if you don't mind."

"Mallory?" Chromia asked. "Mikaela's sister?"

"Yup," said Mallory, "That's me."

"I'll go and get her," the other blue femme told her.

"Thanks." Chromia left through a side door on the right. She now turned her attention back the two brawling Autobots.

"Good," drawled 'Cade, "You two are done shouting at each other."

"Maybe," was all Optronix said. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, not moving.

"So…" said Barricade, breaking the silence, "The Twins still driving you mad, 'Hide? We saw on our way in that you guys don't like visitors."

"What do ya mean?" Ironhide asked confusedly.

"On the door," said Mallory, "It says, 'Trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again'."

"Not again," grumbled the black bot. "Damn twins. I swear I'm gonna murder them and use their bodies as my new targets."

"You're real nice," Mallory said with a giggle. But before the mech could reply, the door Chromia went out opened with a BANG! And none other than Mikaela Banes came rocketing into the room, with Chromia trailing behind her.

"'KAELA!" Mallory screamed running towards her sister.

"MAL'!" Mikaela screamed back in equal pitch. They collided in the middle of the room.

"Ooh," said Optronix, "That had to hurt." Apparently it did because it took them a bit to pick themselves off the ground and stand straight.

"Hyper much?" joked Chromia.

The Banes girls hugged when they could finally see straight again. Either they both were so happy they couldn't speak, or they'd forgotten how.

"What the hells with all the screaming?"

"Will!" Optronix said as she whipped around to see the man in question.

"That's my name," he told her.

"You startled me," she replied sheepishly looking at the floor she was standing on.

"To answer you question, the Banes' girl have been reunited," Barricade informed Will.

"Barricade, I heard you were comin' along. Nice to see you haven't killed anyone yet."

"Ha ha, very funny," said the cop mimic.

"Well it's great to see you again Mallory."

"It's great to see you too!" Mallory told him cheerily.

"You'll be meeting the others sometime tomorrow, all of them –minus Prowl- are out scouting still," Lennox said to the shorter of the two girls.

"Wait," Optronix said panic-stricken, "Prowl's still here?"

"Yeah, why?" Lennox, Ironhide, and Chromia said together.

"Aish," Optronix said rather loudly. "I'm gonna go hide now. Call me if you need me!" And the girl took off through yet another door.

"What are we going to do with her?" Lennox asked the group.

"I don't know, do I look like a cheat sheet?" Ironhide snapped back.

**Author's Note: Now the fun get's to start. Next chapter is going to be about piñata's. You'll see what I mean… (Evil grin) You'll find out what's up with the "Meanies" thing in the next chapter.**

**Please review**

**Ideas are always welcome**

**Flames will be used to light candles for the lightless**

**-Blueberry**


	4. Chapter 4: Prank One, Fallen Insanity

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long between updates! The laptop I was using no longer has a keyboard so I was in a bit of a dilemma. I now bring this to you from live from my public library. I do not own Transformers, Nerf guns (expect the one I use to shoot my brother) cocaine (thankfully, don't need the F.B.I. after me) and Pac-Man. I own Krystal and Optronix! Mallory belongs to SunlightOnTheWater! Shout outs to:**

**Kbanes2: Happy to hear I'm pulling this off well**

**SunlightOnTheWater: Course we should! Only we would know why the 'Cons were scared though, what a pity. But I assure you Optronix could pull it off if she wanted to (evil smile).**

Chapter 4: Prank One, Fallen Insanity

"He who plans, plans to fail." –Unknown

It was like any other day at the base-minus the fact that there were four teenage girls running around shooting each other with Nerf water guns.

"Hey! That's cold!" Mikaela shouted at her sister.

"Of course it is its hose water!" Mallory hollered back at her.

"Outta my way prissys! The flag is mine!" Krystal screamed at the top of her voice. While knocking Optronix to the ground she managed to shoot at Mikaela _and_ Mallory.

"Oh! That's cold!"

"Told ya so," said the dripping wet Mikaela.

"Ah, hello! She's getting the flag!" Optronix shouted at the pair. Mikaela and Mallory turned to see that she was right. Krystal was thirty feet away from the neon green flag.

"No wonder she's on her own team, she's better that all of us," Mallory noted to them.

"It's the 'Con in her, when ever in battle she always better than us," Optronix said from the ground.

"She's a Decepticon?" Mallory said blankly.

"She's half and half, her dad's a 'con, and her mom a bot," said Optronix, still on the ground.

"The ultimate romance novel," Mallory replied a bit dreamily.

"WHOO! I WIN! IN YO FACE NooBS!" Krystal yelled from the other side of the playing field.

"I think she won," Mikaela laughed.

"What drew you to that conclusion?" Optronix asked laughing too.

"Her screaming just might have given her away," Mallory said joining in on the laughter.

"Watch this," Optronix said quietly, "Yo Krystal!" Krystal's head whipped around to look at her friend on the water soaked lawn.

"What?" she snapped for she had been interrupted from her victory dance.

"Firestar made cookies."

"COOKIES!" Krystal screamed louder than the first time, "THEY ARE MINE!" and she took off to the rec. room.

"You do realize that she'd going to murder you when she finds out that there are no cookies," Mikaela told her.

"Oh I know," Optronix said cheerily.

"Are you okay?" Mallory asked her.

"Yup, gonna go and find your boyfriend," Optronix said looking at Mallory.

"Why?"

"So I can blame this on him." And before Mallory can even protest, Optronix took off to the base.

"She's got nerve," muttered Mallory.

"Well she has been Megatrons' captive more than once so I would hope so," Mikaela said as they walked to the room they were sharing.

"Speaking of that," started Mallory, "What happened? I've asked every bot and human on this base and no one knows what happened to her!"

"That's because no one does," Mikaela said simply. "She's never told anyone, not even 'Bee. I think it's because she's scared if she tells anyone they'll look down upon her badly."

"Well that's stupid," Said Mallory loudly, "Why would any of us do that?"

"Beats me. All I know is that the night Optimus launched the AllSpark into the sky was when she was kidnapped by Megatron himself."

"That musta sucked," Mallory replied quietly.

"Bet it did." They got to their room and changed out of their wet clothes in silence, each deep in thought. _What really did happen that night on Cybertron?_ Mallory thought to herself. _What happened that was so bad that she keeps it under lock and key?_ A fierce pounding on the door brought Mallory back to reality.

"It's open!" Mikaela shouted from the bathroom. The door opened and the holoform of Ironhide walked in.

"Do either of you know what happened in the rec. room?" he asked in a husky sort of tone.

"No what?" 'Kaela asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Someone gave cookies to Krystal which contained high amounts of cocaine." Ironhide informed them. Both of the girls's mouths dropped. There was just no fraggin' way that Optronix would do that to Krystal.

"What happened? Mallory questioned him.

"She started bouncing off the walls, almost literally. Ratchet said that the high amount of 'sugar' has addled her processor causing her to lose her mind."

"She can't lose her mind?" Mikaela said in an exasperated voice, "'Cause she never had one."

"'Kaela!" Mallory scolded, "Why did you say something so mean?"

"She's the one telling us how she lost her sanity before she even got here." Mikaela said defensively. Before the two could start arguing Ironhide stepped between them.

"Don't go fightin' now. Krystal's been drugged and we need to figure out who it was, before bad things happen."

"What kind of things?" asked Mallory.

"I don't wanna think about it," Ironhide told her.

"Why not?"

"'Cause she hasn't taken her medicine today."

"Oh shit," was all Mikaela could say.

It had been roughly three hours since Krystal ate four dozen cocaine infused cookies. Everyone was tired and cranky. But still Ratchet couldn't figure out who had set out the cookies.

They had tracked down Optronix who had been playing Pac-Man with Annabelle in her room so Annabelle would stay out of everyone's way. She had sworn to Primus that she hadn't given Krystal the cookies. She had been lying just to get Krystal's cables in a twist.

"If you didn't then who did!" Ratchet barked at her.

"I don't know," Optronix said in a snooty voice, "Check my blog! Maybe the twins posted."

"Wait," Ratchet said as something dawned on him, "I haven't seen the twins all afternoon."

"Neither have I," said Optimus from the middle of the main room.

"Or me," confirmed Lennox.

"Or me what?" asked a silver sports car as it pulled in.

"That we haven't seen the twins," Jolt told the car.

"Who's that?" Mallory whispered to her sister. Mallory thought she'd met everyone by now, guess she was wrong.

"That's Jazz," Mikaela said back just as quietly.

"I thought he got ripped in half," said Mallory.

"He did."

"Then how-?"

"Ratchet and Jolt put him back together again."

"He he, like Humpty-Dumpty," Mallory giggled.

"And then Optimus revived his spark with The Matrix of Leadership," Mikaela said as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"Humpty-Dumpty," Mallory giggled worst than ever. "I'm sooo holding that against him." And she fell onto the catwalk out right laughing. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Ratchet asked quickly.

"She's fine," Barricade drawled from his corner of the room where he had been hiding. "That happens a lot." With Barricade's response Mikaela started giggling and ended up on the metal floor too.

"Aww great, not again," he said with exasperation. Both girls were laughing on controllably, until a harsh voice said, "Will you two shut the hell up!" They stopped laughing. Everyone was looking for the source of the voice. They only had to wait for a few seconds.

"Sunny you idiot! You just blew our cover!" another voice snapped to the first.

"It' not my fault the two human females were getting on my nerves," the first voice whined back. They all looked up to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sitting in the rafters.

"How the pit did you two get up there?" asked Optronix in amazement.

"I don't know," aid Sideswipe, "The real question is how are we getting down from here?"

"I can solve that," Barricade answered with a horribly evil smile on her face.

"Barricade, what are you-" but Mallory was cut off my three loud, carrying blasts from the canon Barricade's hand had turned into moments ago.

"AHH!" the twin screamed as the fell from the fifty foot ceiling. CRASH! CRASH! Sideswipe smashed into the cement floor and Sunstreaker landing on top of Jazz who was still in his alt. mode. There was the noise of metal scraping on metal and Sunstreaker was thrown off of Jazz who was now in his bi-ped mode. Standing at a full 15' 7", Jazz was glaring at the golden twin; well, Mallory assumed he was because she couldn't tell because his visor was down.

"What the pit was that for!" he shouted at a Sunstreaker.

"It's not my fault! Barricade blasted us out of the ceiling!" _That's a new one,_ Mallory couldn't help thinking to herself. _Most people would say 'way', but no. They had to push the limits and sit on the bars in the ceiling._ _Figures._

As Mallory smiled in spite of herself, the twins, Jazz, Ratchet, and Optimus were arguing. The first four were arguing, Optimus was just listening. But when Jazz found out what Sunny and 'Sides had done to Krystal, Mallory swore Jazz was going to explode.

"YOU DRUGGED HER!" Jazz bellowed at them.

"It was just a joke," Sideswipe said coolly. That was the wrong thing to say. Jazz-who was always hanging out with the twins-seemed to brake at the edges and lunged at them. They transformed and sped out of there faster than a jaguar chasing its' prey. Jazz took of after them. Within a few seconds they'd gone from sight.

"Someone's got a girlfriend," Optronix sang lightly.

"What?" said Jolt coming out of a stunned shock. He had never seen Jazz lose his cool before, no one had.

"Oh nothing," Optronix said, giving Mikaela a knowing look. Mikaela's eyes widened.

"What's she talking about," Mallory urged the girl next to her.

"Tell you in a bit. Now, let's get out of here _before _Jazz comes back." Mikaela and Mallory took off running towards their room.

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm out of my mind, but there you had it. If anyone of you care to know where Jazz has been, he was on a scouting mission. The idea for this chapter came from a health project I found on YouTube called You "Crack" Me Up. Feel free to check it out, it's by theholystrawberry. **

**Please Review**

**Ideas Welcome**

**Flames will be used to weld the Twins's afts to the ceiling**

**-Blueberry**


	5. Chapter 5: Prank Two, Light Show

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. Life has gotten in the way, school too. So I hope this chapter makes up for the delay. This chapter has been co-written with my best friend Strawberry (a.k.a. Krystal). So if Krystal seems a little out of character it's because I had the real deal write her parts and a good chuck of the plot. What started as random writing turned into wacked-up story! I **_**have**_** to say that I do not own Transformers. Mallory is SunlightOnTheWater's and Optronix and Krystal are moi's! **

**SunlightOnTheWater: And if Jazz doesn't, I'm sure Ironhide will =D**

**Kbanes2: I'm honored to have someone like these stories so much, and I hope this chapter answers your question. And for the record, Krystal is **_**never**_** going to **_**not**_** take her medicine again! (Thanks to Ratchet).**

**Strawberry: Glad it made you happy, and no, I would never kill you. Severely hurt maybe, but no death. He he!**

Chapter 5: Prank Two, Light Show

_"Logic hurts," Tayla Mallow-Spears_

_Krystal sat in front of the huge monitor, confused by why Optronix had dragged her here in the first place. Optronix looked down on her friend expectantly, not satisfied by the lack of word on the page._

"…Well?" She yelled after a long pause

"What am I supposed to do?" Krystal shot back, confused

"Write something is amazing already!"

"Like what?"

"Anything! SOMETHING!" She said hurriedly.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, 'Tronix?" Optronix hung her head and paused.

"…School paper." Krystal turned her head to look at the girl behind her. She couldn't believe she was being blackmailed just so Optronix wouldn't tell the world… _things._

"You're a meanie. You know that right?"

"So Sam's told me." Optronix said this as if it were nothing. "Now, TYPE!"

"Fine, whatever," Krystal muttered darkly to her keyboard. A small smile streaked across her face, another evil plan in the making…

"What does the _ha ha, I've got a plan_ smirk mean?" Optronix asked the girl who was repeatedly banging her head into the main screen

"I hate the fact that you know me so well…" Optronix beamed down at her.

"I hope you like failing…" she said as she glared at the keyboard

"Be good Krystal, or else-"

"I KNOW, I know, I know…" She trailed off, beginning to type on keyboard, as the words popped up on massive screen. Something about how McDonalds and their ice cream which makes everything within twenty feet explode. Optronix turned on her heel and left the room.

'…_and then Skywarp came out of nowhere and landed in the pool of ice cream. Apparently he was covered in gas, and _BOOM_! Bye-bye Skywarp.'_ Krystal kept typing up random thoughts and words.

'_Billy the dog started licking up the gas/ice cream mixture. The nearby grass was soaked with the stuff. Then suddenly he transformed into a giant alien robot named Misfire; he promptly started _trying_ to blow things up. He failed.' _She continued until she ran out of random ideas. At that point she began slamming the keyboard into the counter to make random letters shoot on the screen at mock speed.

'_My name is Olivia . And that's how the Civil War began.'_ Krystal looked at the clock on her computer screen. It read four thirty-seven a.m.

"Oh my God! –z. I've been up for eighteen hours straight. Oh shit, I have patrol in ten minutes. I NEED SUGAR!" Krystal screamed the last part into the empty air. "Why the pit did I listen to her? Speaking of Optronix…" an evil grin slid into place on Krystal's face. She saw Optronix pasted out on a sofa in the rec. room. She walked over to her sleeping friend. While she did this, the grin on her face got wider and eviler.

Krystal laid down on the floor and reached over a nearby arm chair. Pulling her hand out she grasped a white can that had a small red horn attached to it. Krystal ran back out of the room. She found some duck-tape. Grabbing it, Krystal practically flew back over to the entrance of the room. She taped the button down and threw it as hard she could into the rec. room.

She was off, across the main hanger, out the door, through Mikaela's flower garden, and into another building. Krystal bolted up the hallway and smashed through the door at the end of the hallway. Several loud yells came from the room as she busted through the wood. She stood up, a bit dazed from her head crashing into the cedar.

"Krystal! What the hell!" Krystal looked up to see the twins lying on top of each other. "There is this new invention called KNOCKING!" Sideswipe yelled at her.

"I'm not even going to ask," Krystal said shortly. Sunstreaker optics seemed to have gone red.

"Jazz…he, ah…bet us, and…ah…stuff…" Sunstreaker said quietly, while looking at the floor.

"You get drunk again?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Well, I thought you've outgrown random puppy-piles. I was plain wrong."

"It was a crazy night." Sunny started still looking at the floor. Krystal was about to say something when they finally heard the screaming. I knew at once it was Optronix. _'I guess I ran faster than I thought,'_ Krystal thought to herself.

"What the pit?" stated Sunstreaker. The pair of them looked completely confused. Gunfire was ringing throughout the base. Either Optronix was out right terrified (because she has the most horrible aim any 'bot could possibly have. She is more terrible than Misfire, and that's saying something) or Ironhide had come into the main hanger gunning it.

"Well, if ya need me I'll be somewhere in the ceiling. Oh, and for the record, tell 'Tronix where I am I tell everyone 'bout your late night _activities_."The twins looked stunned as just how low Krystal had just sunk on the list of Blackmailers. Krystal took off yet again; leaving the twins standing where she'd left them. As she ran back up the hall, a door to her left opened and a girl stepped into her path. Unable to stop Krystal collided with the very unlucky Mallory Banes. The two girls cart-wheeled for a few moments and came to a stop.

"Why are you running?" Mallory asked the girl lying up next to the wall.

"Gotta get out of here, before Ratchet figures out who scared the shit out of Optronix. If he finds out it was me, he'll skin me alive. 'Tronix hasn't been sleepin' good lately, so whenever she does actually sleep, Ratchet goes all protective 'bout her." Krystal said this all so fast that Mallory had to try and figure out what she had just said.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be on duty?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter right now," Krystal said as she looked around.

"Well, you're screwed," was all Mallory could come up with to say.

"You're tellin' me." Krystal then pulled out a small hand gun and blasted a huge hole in the ceiling and climbed up it without another word. She was gone within seconds.

"She was up for a long chat," Mallory muttered to herself. Mallory had just got done video chatting with some of her soccer buddies Jasmine and Carla. She missed her friends, but was glad to be with people who understood her a bit better, well, and the fact that she was back with her sister.

Mallory picked herself off the hard floor, and headed for the source of all the commotion. When she got to the door of the hanger, she wondered whether she should risk going in. Pressing her ear to the door she could hear guns being fired and a ton of shrieking.

Mallory heard running steps to the door she was eavesdropping at. She was about to move, but before she could the metal door clanged open. Mallory was sent flying a good ten feet. Mallory looked to see a panic-stricken Optronix (in her alt. mode thankfully) shooting every which way. Mallory screamed and quickly rolled to miss being hit with a laser. Mallory stood up and quickly knocked the gun from her hand.

"Optronix!" she yelled, but Optronix was screaming too loudly for Mallory to be heard.

"OPTRONIX!" still nothing. When Mallory was about to give up an idea came to her.

"Yo, Princess!" Mallory yelled at youngest Autobot. The girl froze. Optronix slowly turned her body to face Mallory.

"What did you just call me?" Everyone knew Optronix _hated_ being called "Princess". Mallory wasn't sure why, but she let Bumblebee call her that for one reason or another. But no matter on what was going on around her, Optronix could always hear it when someone called her that.

"I needed to get your attention," Mallory stated simply. Optronix looked like she had seen bloody murder. "What happened? Krystal said something about scaring the crap out of you."

"It was _her_," Optronix growled darkly. Her eyes flashed red for a moment, which totally scared Mallory. Not much could do that to her. Before Optronix explained, she went to find Krystal. Optronix knew she'd find her in her spot in the ceiling.

"Again," said Mallory, "Nice to have such a long chat with you." The metal door opened, and out came Optimus in his Holoform.

"What is going on around here?" he asked in his deep voice.

"I have no frickin' idea. Ask your daughter." And Mallory stalked off to find some real answers.

**Author's Note: That was fun. For those of you who have read ****Skyscraper****, the chapter that goes with it (Bubblegum) is NEXT! Hope that makes your day. **

**Please Review**

**Ideas Welcome**

**Flames will be used to light self aiming canons for Optronix.**

**-Blueberry**


	6. Chapter 6: Bubblegum

**Author's Note: Hola everyone! Hope ya'll like the last chapter. Now what you (I hope) have been waiting for, Optronix's hidden past. What's she been hiding for so long? And why? Happiness stickers go out to:**

**SunlightOnTheWater: I know right! Sunny and Sides need to lay off a bit**

"It's a poker face-all of it. When the light shut down, and the masks come off, everyone will see it's just a poker face. A stage façade to fool the inexperienced. A smile will crack, the light will be blinding, and the room will be loud, happy, and full of love again." –Emma Tolly, Once Upon A Tolly Time

Chapter 6: Bubblegum

Mallory stormed up to the door of Bumblebee's quarters. She banged her fist on the wood screaming, "Bumblebee, so help me God, if you don't open up I will have Barricade blast you to the moon and beyond."

Frighten whirling answered her. The human sized door flew open, and Bumblebee's holoform greeted her. The teenage boy's wavy blonde hair seemed to wilt under Mallory's death glare.

"_Good morning America, I'm your host-I'm bringin' home a baby bumblebee-how may I help you today?"_

"I'll tell you how you can help me today, tell me what I want to know, and I let you live," Mallory growled at him. Bumblebee nodded his head, gesturing for her to ask her questions.

"Okay, first of all, what the hell is up with Optronix? Second, why doesn't anyone know anything about her life up till she came to Earth? And," Mallory froze. Looking past Bumblebee, she saw a bubblegum pink Camaro with rainbow stripes. She fixed her gaze back onto 'Bee.

"Umm, is there something you want to tell me?" asked Mallory as she held back her giggles. Bumblebee's lightly tanned face darken, and a death march played from the speakers of the car.

"The twins nail you again?" 'Bee's face glared at the floor. It was then Mallory noticed the bucket next to the poor Autobot and about a hundred wash cloths. It clicked into Mallory's mind that Bumblebee might be trying to get rid of the messed-up paint job. Just then a door banged open and the very Autobot Mallory wanted to talk too walked in.

"I got more paint remover, nicked it from Ratchet; he won't care. Ya know I love the fact that the twins are bringin' 'Bubblegum' back into style. I remember the time back on Cybertron when the twins painted you pink and started callin' you Bubblegum. Ah, the good ol' days…" Optronix trailed off as she stared out a nearby window. Mallory stared at the only other girl in the room. Optronix looked like nothing in the world had ever bothered her.

"Hey, Optronix," Mallory said a bit too causally. Optronix looked over to Mallory and smiled.

"Oh hey, Mal, how's things?"

"Okay, let's cut to the chase. What the hell are you hiding, and I want to know now." Mallory's tone scared must've scared the crap out of Optronix because next second the yellow bucket she had been holding was lying on its side on the ground, its contents oozing every which way.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything." Mallory noticed the stutter and looked at Optronix with her death glare.

"Tell now or I take Krystal hostage," Mallory said coldly. Optronix knew she wasn't kidding.

"Fine. What would you like to know about me?" Optronix asked while keeping her tone neutral.

"Everything. I wanna know everything since you came to Earth," Mallory said this very clearly.

"Okay, I guess I'll start at the time of my mother's death." Optronix cleared her throat and sat down on Bumblebee's hood. Bumblebee's holoform vanished a few moments later.

"Well, I was born during the climax of the war when Megatron had captured and destroyed Crystal City. Since Dad was leading the Autobots he had little time to spend with me, so I never saw him. It was just me and my mom, her name was Rhea. We lived in the near the center of Iacon close to the Hall of Records. One night when my mom was trying to get me to recharge one night, so she sang to me. Not even a moment after the song ended we heard a funny ticking noise. Mom told me to say upstairs."

Mallory looked into Optronix's face. Crystal tears slide down her rosy cheeks and pooled in her lap. Mallory felt guilt drip into the area of her stomach. She wished she hadn't sounded so demanding.

"I heard crashes and gunfire, so I did what every second framer would do. I got up, and ran down the stairs to see where my creator had gone. I reached the bottom just in time to witness Starscream blast apart my mother's spark chamber right in front of me."

The tears streamed down Optronix's face and made dark spots on the old red T-Shirt she was wearing. _Why the hell am I making her go through this all over again?! I am such a horrible person! _Mallory thought to herself.

"When I had come to my senses I ran to find Ratchet. See, my mother was a medic and I spent a good chunk of time out on the field with her _and_ Ratchet. Ratchet got me through all the hard times after that. He practically raised me with the help of a few other bots.

"When I was old enough to be on my own I went to see the world for myself. I thought the world I lived in was fascinating and gruesome, wonderful yet deadly. I had always wanted to see the world, and now I was.

"One day I was running a few errands for Ratchet. I was half way to Autobot Base on Moon Base Two when I was attacked by a hand full of Decepticons. I was losing badly. Then, out of the blue a yellow bot came to my aid."

"Bumblebee?" interrupted Mallory.

"How'd ya guess?" asked Optronix.

"Luck."

"Anyway, the bot helped me take them down. Afterwards I asked him his name and _yes_ it was Bumblebee. Soon after we became good friends, and not to long after that the twins got mixed into the equation. The four of us always had the others' back.

"You've heard the story about the AllSpark being launched into space, am I right?" Mallory nodded quickly, wanting Optronix to continue now that she had stopped crying. "As you know, Optimus launched it into space. That very night I had a request from Alpha Trion to meet him in the Hall of Records. I couldn't figure out why, but I went to see what was going on in my wacked-up world.

"Bumblebee and the twins didn't want me to go alone, 'It's too dangerous for a Prime to be out there on your own with no protection.' And I said no one knew I was a Prime except for a hand full of bots."

"Which were?" pressed Mallory. Optronix gave her a funny look that stated that she was annoyed by the interruptions.

"Besides myself it was Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker (who was Sunstriker at the time) and… that's it. No, wait, Sentinel Prime knew too."

"Sentinel? Who's that?" questioned Mallory. Optronix glared at her.

"Will you shush; I'm trying to tell a story here."

"Ops, sorry."

"So I was heading to meet Alpha Trion when I heard someone calling my name. I whipped around to see Sentinel Prime standing there, gesturing for me to follow him. I had a cycle or two before I was supposed to meet with Alpha Trion so I went over to him." Optronix paused to exhale loudly.

"And?" pushed Mallory,

"Primus you're worse than Sam," Optronix commented lightly. The Camaro shook slightly as if filling with silent laughter causing Optronix to slip off the hood of Bumblebee's alt. mode and hit the cold floor. She glared up at the car too.

"Humph."

"Sorry, I'll shut up and listen."

"Thank you. As I was saying, I followed Sentinel and he led me into an ally way between Gears's Gears and a closed up bar. At first I just thought he wanted to talk in private, but I knew when I was the looming shadows that I was in trouble. I started to turn when the biggest bot I'd ever seen stepped into my path. Only problem was that the bot wasn't a bot."

"Megatron," Mallory muttered to herself.

"Damn right," said Optronix, "Then he grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the wall. I had figured out at this point that Sentinel had led me here and was therefore a traitor. I couldn't help thinkin' that he better hope Cliffjumper never got ahold of him." Optronix smiled in spite of herself.

"I thought I was done for, there surrounding me was Starscream and his trine, Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave and co. plus about twenty drones that Shockwave had created. I was waiting for that horrible pain, but it never came. I remember hearing a bunch of shouts and the wail of a radio, and a flash of yellow. I knew my bond had come to save me.

"So what I do? Kicked that slag out of Megatron, tried to blast Starscream, but missed, and attempted to get to Bumblebee. Alas, I failed. Megatron knocked my knife from my hand, and as you know I am dreadful with a gun, so I had nothing left to work with. Minus the fact I could melt metal like I was skipping on my merry way. For some unknown reason I never thought to use my power.

"Soon swearing could be heard above the rapid fire; the twins had arrived. I still saw no hope because I was still in Megatron's clutches. Then he turned his horrible face to me. Those cold optics sneered at me, and then the knife Megatron stole from me was pushed into my side."

"Oh my God!" Mallory stated loudly. Mallory saw that Bumblebee's holoform was back and had wrapped an arm around Optronix's shoulder. She seemed on the brink of tears again, but she looked as if she was trying to hold herself together.

_"You were screaming…out my name…I ran as fast as I could…thank God I found you…" _Bumblebee played through several clips. Optronix nodded to him.

"I don't remember screaming but I bet I did. Umm… the next few bits are hard to explain, so I think I will just show you."

"What do you mean show?" Mallory asked the teary-eyed girl.

"Yeah, show." Mallory was so confused, so she just waited for Optronix to do something. Optronix jumped off Bumblebee and transformed into her bi-ped mode. She leaned down to try to be eye level with Mallory. Optronix electric blue optics darken, and a hologram filtered out; it fill the area around Mallory, engulfing the pair of them in light.

When Mallory could see again she saw something that was more terrifying than seeing a destroyed Iacon with Barricade while in dreamscape. Mallory saw a younger Optronix get stabbed in side over and over by Megatron. Each time the knife pierced her side she screamed.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Mallory watched Bumblebee fight to get to her; the twins were battling like she'd never seen them battle before. _I guess the twins haven't _always_ cared about their paint jobs._ Mallory thought with a bit of a giggle.

Mallory saw Bumblebee lunge at Optronix's captor. Megatron dropped the femme on the energon soaked ground, and grabbed the yellow mech around the throat. As Megatron was working with Bumblebee, Starscream reached down and picked up Optronix. He had his canon charging and aimed at Optronix's chassis. Before Starscream could even curse, a sonic boom echoed around them. Everyone froze. Megatron turned to see the AllSpark soaring through the inky black sky.

"NO!" shouted Megatron. Megatron throw Bumblebee down.

"Starscream!" he screamed.

"Yes my Lord?" Starscream answered quickly.

"Keep her safe at all costs. Lose her and you spark is mine." Megatron's threat hung in the silent air. Sideswipe tried to break the bonds Shockwave had on him, but it was no good.

"Of course my Lord, consider it done."

"Good, do not disappoint me, Starscream." With that Megatron took to the air and after the AllSpark. A moment later Mallory watched as Starscream snatched up the limp body of Optronix and also took to the air.

"Princess!" Bumblebee yelled in a broken voice after them. The remaining Decepticons fled every which way. Sideswipe stood up and made his way to Bumblebee.

"Bee? Can you hear me? If ya can, hang on, hang on. Sunstriker went to get help. You're gonna be okay, ya hear me?

"Princess…" Bumblebee croaked.

"She's- she's gone." And Sideswipe's voice broke. "Starscream took her." Bumblebee made a frantic movement to stand, but Sideswipe pushed him hard in the chest.

"You bein' dead leaves Optronix in no better position. She's a fighter and will get out of this. If you die then she dies, so you better hang on, if not for us, for her."

Mallory had her own tears falling freely down her face. This was not fair, not fair at all. The last thing Mallory saw before the image faded was Ratchet and Sunstreaker hurrying over to Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

Mallory came back to reality and found it was just her and Optronix. They looked at each other with an unknown understanding.

"I'm-I'm so sorry. I, I didn't know," Mallory said truthfully.

"How could you have known?" Optronix asked her as she transformed back into her alt. mode.

"I don't know." Optronix laughed. Mallory looked up at her.

"Why are you laughing?" Mallory asked the girl.

"Because you're funny."

"I'll take your word."

"Come on," said Optronix, "Mikaela's bound to be looking for you."

"Optronix."

"Yes Mallory."

"Am I aloud to tell the others?" Optronix thought a moment.

"I guess so, but let me tell Optimus, I don't want him freaking out on you."

Mallory smiled lightly and said, "I can do that."

"Good."

"But there's something I want to tell you," Mallory said quietly.

"What would that be?" questioned Optronix.

"I can see the future." Silence followed her words.

"You're serious," said Optronix.

"Yeah, I am. A few years ago I kept seeing the battle at Mission City which is why I went will Barricade and left Mikaela and Sam," Mallory explained.

"I see," said Optronix while looking Mallory over.

"I'm not crazy," Mallory stated simply.

"Course you're not, you're only crazy when you've reach Krystal's level of insanity." They both laughed. They both knew this to be true.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya," Optronix said as she turned to leave.

"Yeah, see ya," Mallory called back.

"Oh, and Mallory."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for listening."

**Author's Note: You have no idea on how long I've wanted to write this chapter. I'm very happy with this chapter which is surprising because I was listening to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix while writing it, so sorry if it's not up to scratch. I hope you all had a Happy Christmas or whatever else you may celebrate. **

**Please Review**

**Ideas Welcome**

**Flames will be used to burn the fruitcake my Grandmother gave me**

**Happy Holidays!**

**-Blueberry**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Gonna Fall

**Author's Note: Here's chapter seven! Sorry if it's a little short, had to leave you with a cliff hanger *evil grin* Hope you like it! And special thanks to Strawberry who wrote Krystal's history for me to make sure I got it right. **

**SunlightOnTheWater: Nope, I'm not. And yup, everyone knows everything, even Optimus.**

Chapter 7: I'm Gonna Fall

"I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken. I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken. Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go. I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken. I'm gonna like I don't need saving. Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go." –Demi Lovato, Unbroken

Within in the hour everyone seemed to know that Optronix was scared for life and Mallory was a futuristic radio. How did everyone know? Skids and Mudflap had (most unhelpfully) been eavesdropping on the two of them while they had been talking. What a lovely way to end her day.

Mallory was walking up the metal steps to the roof while pulling her brown hair into a loose ponytail. She was just trying to get away. Ratchet kept trying to talk her into doing several brain scans to see if he could him out why she could see the future. This had only infuriated Mallory and had caused Barricade to punch Ratchet.

When Mallory opened the trap door to the rooftop a piercing light pink light stunned her for a moment. After her eyes realigned to the light of setting sun she realized that she wasn't alone. Turning her face to the left, Mallory saw someone with long green hair with blue streaks running through it.

"Hey Krystal, what are you doing up here?" Krystal turned to face Mallory.

"Oh, hey Mal," greeted Krystal. Mallory walked over to her and a grin split her face. Krystal was in her infamous, homemade Charlie The Unicorn pajamas with her fuzzy green slippers and red wrist band that said, "Did you just call me normal?" (This was Krystal's favorite saying). Mallory loved hanging out with Krystal. She was always so happy and full of life, but now she seemed a bit down.

Mallory sat right next to Krystal and hung her legs over the edge like Krystal was.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just hiding up here to stay out of everyone's' way. I'd be at the other base, but I pissed of Thundercracker so I'm stuck up so I don't have to kill Sunstreaker." Mallory would have laughed if she hadn't been hung up on one concept.

"What do you mean other base? They base in Diego Garcia was destroyed."

Krystal looked over at Mallory with a _you-gotta-be-kidding-me_ look.

"Hello, I'm half 'Con, remember?"

"No, since when are you half 'Con?" requested Mallory.

"Well… I'd say since me mom sparked me, but I'm just guessin'." They both laughed at Mallory's cluelessness. "I could tell you the story. It's not as dramatic as 'Tronix's, but it's still a story."

"If you're up to it," Mallory said as evenly as she could.

"Sure, why not, and with my luck everyone will know by midnight." Krystal twisted on the spot, and pulled out a small metal purple heart from her pocket.

"Meh mom gave it to me just before she died. See, she was an Autobot named Starrunner who used to be head of the Special Ops. When my dad met her they fell in love almost instantly. Later they ran off and had me. Then Megatron caught up with them and killed her. For some reason they let me live."

Mallory noticed that Krystal had not shed any tears (unlike Optronix) over her past. It was nice not having to feel anything, not having to feel sorry. She would have, but she was afraid that Krystal would hate to be pitied. Mallory knew it would be the 'Con within her.

"Well, have you heard I'm some sort of freaky radio?" Krystal laughed out loud.

"Yeah, I have." Krystal grinned over at Mallory. "It is true?"

"Yup."

"Awesome! I like to shoot people with lighting." Krystal said casually.

"Lighting?" Mallory questioned her. "You mean like the stuff that is in clouds?"

"Yeah, that's the stuff. Only I'm not allowed to use it very much 'cause I guess it hurts people, and messes up the technology around here." They were both laughing now and a Mallory turned to look at Krystal when it happened.

When Mallory had shifted her weight, the bricks beneath her gave way. Mallory shrieked.

"Mallory!" screamed Krystal. Mallory fell like a sack of potatoes from a flatbed truck. She tumbled through the air, head over heels, screaming bloody murder. Mallory snapped her eyes shut so she would see the pavement coming. All she heard was the wind rushing past her ears; she didn't hear Krystal's screams echoing over the grounds, she didn't hear the running footsteps of nearby humans, and she didn't hear the sirens.

Mallory's body collided with the cold asphalt. She didn't move, or speak, or even breathe. Her last thought: I love you, Barricade.

**Author's Note: *Cue Jaws Theme* What's gonna happen? Let me know what you're thinkin' by reviewing. Oh, yeah, I just remembered, I don't own Transformers, Mallory is SunlightOnTheWater's, Krystal and Optronix are mine!**

**Please Review **

**Ideas Welcome**

**Flames will be used to umm… I don't know… I'm out of ideas… I guess I need to look on Google**

**-Blueberry**


	8. Chapter 8: I Love You

**Author's Note: The song used in this chapter is by: Armin Van Buuren, and sung by Owl City (Adam Young) it's one of my all-time favorites! It's called Youtopia. I own nothing but Krystal and Optronix. SunlightOnTheWater owns Mallory. Enjoy!**

**SunlightOnTheWater: I have no idea =D**

Chapter 8: I Love You

"Fate rarely upon us at the moment of our choosing." –Optimus Prime, Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen

_Where am I? _Mallory was standing on her feet in a place she didn't recognize. The nearest wall was covered in faded lime green paint. The job had been done messily and in a hurry. Then Mallory noticed in even faddier purple letters, "We love you Dr. Hatchet!" Mallory knew she must be in some old Autobot base because only the twins had ever enough nerve to call him that.

Mallory looked around the room she was in. It reminded her of the Medbay back at home. Sure enough as she turned on the spot she noted the large metal tables and counters full of old medical equipment, and a huge closet that was open just a crack. Mallory peered in to have a look. Cubes of Energon were stacked one on top of the other on the upper selves.

"Hello dear, is there anything I can do for you?" Mallory spazed. She tried to turn, but she slipped on the dry floor. With a groan Mallory sat up. Over to the left was a pretty sea-foam green femme, about twenty-two feet tall with smurf-blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Mallory quickly asked her.

"Well, I suppose I am still what I was, wouldn't I be?"

Mallory didn't follow what she said. "What? You've lost me."

"I guess I would be Rhea, wouldn't I?" The femme didn't seem to be sure who she really was.

"You mean Optronix's mother?" Mallory ask her.

"So you have met my Optronix." Rhea beamed down at her.

"Yes I have." Rhea turned her back on Mallory for a moment. Mallory tried to see what she was doing, but she was far too small to see much of anything.

"What are you doing?" Mallory asked Rhea curiously.

"I'm patching up Hot Rod here," Rhea said as she stepped aside to reveal a red and orange mech with a large chunk of his shoulder armor missing; it had been ripped away leaving wires exposed and energon dripping down his chest.

"Oh cool! Another human. I remember when Danny and I used to go fishing just outside Autobot City," Hot Rod said very loudly.

"Who's Danny?" Mallory questioned him.

"Danny Witwicky was my charge, I watched over him till things started changing. He was the best kid you could ever ask for; he had been Spike and Carly's child. He helped me, Arcee, and a couple of other bots defeat Unicron back in the late '90's," Hot Rod explained to Mallory.

"Did you say Witwicky?" Mallory asked him.

"Yeah," Hot Rod said simply.

"I have a friend with the same last name, his name's Sam," Mallory informed him.

"He must be a descended from Danny and Spike," Rhea interjected.

"Probably," said Mallory, who had sunk into thoughts that were deep in her mind.

"Anyway, where are we?"

"Moon Base 1," Rhea informed Mallory instantly.

"Where is that?"

"The only Autobot Base that wasn't destroyed in the war by 'Con or otherwise," said Rhea. Mallory's lips made a 'O'.

"So anyway," Hot Rod started, "How'd you get in here? Last I checked only the ones who got in here had become one with the AllSpark."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Mallory said her eyes going wide. "You mean I'm dead!"

"No dear, the rest of us yes, but you… Primus must have something planned for you." Rhea said quietly while she started fixing Hot Rod again.

"Wait; there are more of you here?"

"Yeah, minus me and Rhea, we got Cliffjumper here, Glyph, Vibes, Bluestreak, Kup, Blaster and co., The Dino Bots, Smokescreen, Inferno, Lancer, Blurr, Powerglide, Greenlight, and a few others." Hot Rod listed them off one by one. Mallory had never heard of any of them. Hot Rod kept right on naming them.

"Gears, Brawn, Hound, Mirage, Windcharger, Perceptor, Ultra Magnus, Elita One, Jailbreaker, Red Alert, Tracks, Huffer, Metroplex, Tailgate, Bulkhead, and Sky Fire." Mallory couldn't believe there were so any Autobots dead and gone, and probably a lot more that Hot Rod hadn't named.

"I'm so sorry," Mallory mumbled to her toes.

"It's not your fault, dear," Rhea said comfortingly.

"I never knew," Mallory said meeting Rhea's optics for the first time.

"How could you have?" Hot Rod asked her with a small smile on his face plates.

"I don't know," Mallory barely whispered to the pair of bots.

"Don't feel too bad dear, they died for us, well, we died for you really." Rhea pulled back from Hot Rod.

"There," she said with a wave of her hand through the air. "You're all fixed up."

"Thanks Rhea." Hot Rod hopped off the table and way half way out the when he turned to look down at Mallory.

"Bye Mallory, have a safe trip." He was gone.

"What does he mean, 'safe trip'?" Mallory urged Rhea.

"Well… you're not staying, you must go back."

"Go back?"

"Yes, to your friends, family, and bond." Rhea smiled at the thought of the last one.

"You miss him, don't you," Mallory asked her. "Optimus I mean."

"Very," Rhea stated quite simply. "There isn't a cycle that goes by that I don't, but I have learned not to dwell on the fact."

"Optronix misses you too."

Mallory saw tears coming to Rhea's optics.

"Oh yes I miss Optronix, after all she is my little girl. I'm so proud of her, oh so proud. She's so brave, Optronix; she's just like her father. Tell her that, please Mallory. She needs to know I never stopped thinking of her. I've watched over her since the day I became one with the AllSpark. Please, please tell her I love her, Optimus too." Rhea was babbling. Mallory smiled. She saw a true mother standing right in front of her eyes.

"I will," was all Mallory said. Rhea smiled a teary smile.

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

"You must go back," said Rhea while she wiped the fluid from under her optics. Mallory nodded, closed her eyes, and felt a tremble rack her body. Mallory's body seemed to be alight; she felt so, so much pain. Half that pain wasn't even her pain. It was all the bots she'd come to realize had been-to put it plainly-forgotten. Mallory swore she was going to die from the pain. It was the oddest sensation in the most horrible way. It felt like someone was running her through with hot, razor sharp knives that made her scream. But she couldn't scream.

The pain ended. Mallory was positive that she was worse than dead.

"Ratchet!" Mikaela screamed from Mallory's bedside. Ratchet came running in from the hallway.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"It's Mallory, she keeps talking to someone, but I'm not sure who." They both went quiet and listen.

"Anyway, where are we?"

"Where is that?"

"Whoa, wait a minute, you mean I'm dead!" Mikaela stared wide-eyed at Ratchet who was goggling at Mallory's lifeless body.

"What's wrong with her?" Mikaela practically shrieked at him.

"I don't know," Ratchet said as he began to run around the Medbay; he grabbed charts and instruments as he went on muttering things Mikaela couldn't hear.

Mallory kept talking to no one. Mikaela watched Ratchet until Mallory screamed. The scream she uttered made Mikaela's blood run cold. Ratchet froze in place. Footsteps of others came towards the Medbay; and sure enough Krystal, Optronix, Barricade, Optimus, and Lennox rushed through the doors.

"What's happened?" Lennox asked Mikaela. She didn't say anything. The seven of them the watched Mallory like they were watching a human commit murder right in front of their eyes. Mallory twisted in her "sleep", shrieking and yelling, "Don't forget!"

Barricade looked down on his bondmate, wishing with his entire spark he could make everything better; but he couldn't help her. Barricade knew she was strong; she would get through whatever demons she was facing.

_I can feel you in the rising tide_

_ Can you feel me by the fire side?_

_ Through the moonlight_

_ Through the cherry trees_

_ Open the roof and take in the view_

_ 'Cause you're my sweetest dream_

_ Come true_

_ Come true_

_Come True_

_You're my sweetest dream_

_Come true_

_Come true _

_Come true_

_ You're my sweetest dream_

_ Come true_

Barricade felt like he knew nothing anymore. He still could not see how Mallory had survived the fifty foot drop. (Not that he minded). He didn't know how to help Mallory, he loved her so much, and yet she was slipping away.

_Color the dusk a deep navy blue_

_And try to be brave_

'_Cause I'll be right beside you_

_There's a world so high_

_Hold out your hands_

_And you can go anywhere_

_So reach for the stars_

'_Cause I'll be waiting up there_

_And you can finally fly_

'_Cause you'll be lighter than air_

Barricade activated his holoform and sat down of the edge of Mallory's bed. His eyes held so much sadness as stared down onto his bond. He reached out his hand and took hold of hers. He prayed to Primus that she would wake, that she would return to him.

Suddenly Mallory's body seized up, stiff as a two-by-four. Everyone flipped their attention to the brunette on the bed. Several long moments-or rather forever to Barricade-Mallory opened her pretty brown eyes.

"Barricade." Mallory's voice was no more than a whisper. Barricade's face broke into the biggest grin they've ever seen. He bent down and kissed Mallory full on the mouth. She kissed him back. Mikaela broke down in joyful tears, and Krystal stopped banging her head to the wall.

"What happened?" Barricade asked her the second the split apart.

"I'll tell you all in a bit," Mallory croaked out. "First things' first, I'm not dead."

"Well I agree," Optronix said from the corner she was in with Krystal. Mallory saw the huge, dark purple and black bruise on Krystal's forehead.

"What have you been doing to her?" Mallory couldn't believe her eyes. "Hitting her with a baseball bat?"

"No," Optronix said crossly while glaring over to Krystal. Krystal bent her head down and her long green hair shielded her face. "She thought you were dead, and she thought it was her fault so she's been bangin' her face on every surface she can get at. I finally put her in a strait jacket and wrapped her face up with bubble wrap to stop her trying to kill herself."

"Krystal!" cried Mallory. "You didn't" Krystal nodded.

"Oh Krystal…" And yet, at that point everything seemed perfect to Mallory.

_Color the dusk a deep navy blue_

_And try to be brave_

'_Cause I'll be right beside you_

_There's a world so high_

_Hold out your hands_

_And you can go anywhere_

_So reach for the stars_

'_Cause I'll be waiting up there_

_And you can finally fly_

'_Cause you'll be lighter than air_

'_Cause you'll be lighter than air_

**Author's Note: I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Please note all of the names of Transformers are real names of real Autobots from G1, including the humans. **

**-Blueberry**


	9. Chapter 9: Explosions

**Author's Note: I thank you all for sticking with me this far! But I must say that this is only the climax. Please not I own nothing but my OC's and SunlightOnTheWater owns Miss Mallory Banes.**

**SunlightOnTheWater: Glad you think so! Hope I don't disappoint **

**Strawberry: You bet I did. But honestly do you really think I'd let you kill off the main character? Sunstreaker, mostly likely, but not Mallory.**

Chapter 9: Explosions

"Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains

And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins

'Cause your heart has a lack of color and we should've known

That we'd grow up sooner or later 'cause we wasted all our free time alone." Owl City, Rainbow Veins, Maybe I'm Dreaming

So much for perfect. The second Ratchet knew Mallory was up he was running tests like there was no tomorrow. Mallory was very, _very_ close to snapping and telling Barricade to go, and find Optronix and have her check her over because she'd be _a lot_ gentler. Mallory ended up having to endure several long, painful hours with only Ratchet for company. At least until a certain event that changed the course of her day.

Sideswipe had come into the Medbay with most of his paintjob blacked with ash.

"What happened to you?" Mallory asked slightly stunned at his appearance.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sideswipe muttered to his knees. Mallory was fit to burst with laughter. Only the twins could pull something like this off, whatever this "something' was.

The door opened again, and this time Krystal came walking in in her bi-ped mode in the same condition as Sideswipe. She did not look pleased.

"What happened to you?" Mallory asked again, but Krystal shook her helm no. She sat down on the nearest berth and off-lined her optics. Ratchet turned to see Krystal passed out in his Medbay.

"Wonderful, just fraggin' wonderful," Ratchet muttered darkly under his breath.

Mallory watched Ratchet turn back to continue his work on the silver warrior. If Mallory wasn't so happy that she couldn't leave the Medbay even though she was fine, but she sat and watched Ratchet work. But yet again the Medbay doors opened and a mixture of bots and humans trooped in.

Jazz was in stasis, and being carried between Bumblebee and Optronix. Sunstreaker, Chromia, Moonracer, Jolt, Sam, Skids, Mudflap, Mikaela, Lennox, Epps, Annabelle Lennox, Firestar, and a boy Mallory didn't know followed closely behind them. Somehow Barricade had even got into the mess, and was hauling Prowl, who had glitched yet again. Everyone was covered in the same black ash substance accept Prowl. Mallory assumed he'd glitched after whatever had happened happened. Everyone looked very glum.

When Optronix and Bumblebee got into the middle of the Medbay, Optronix dumped Jazz on the floor. He landed with a sickening crunching noise. Ratchet turned back and looked at them in complete horror.

"What the pit happened to you lot?"

"Does that really matter?" Chromia said coldly. Out of everyone-minus the ones out cold-Chromia was the only one who looked angry. "There I was minding my own business and BOOM! _Those two_ stare at all of us cover in this _stuff_, and started laughing at us. Then they got blasted and then it wasn't so funny anymore." Chromia shot Jazz and Krystal her cold, icy death glare. She seemed unsatisfied since they were unconscious they could not coward in her wake. "Well, what happened to you?" Mallory practically yelled.

"WHAT DOES THAT MATTER?" Chromia screamed at Mallory; Mallory shrunk into her pillows at Chromia's withering look. Then to Mallory's surprise, Chromia fell back onto the medical berth she was on. Ratchet was standing just behind where she had just been standing with a needle. He had sedated her.

"That's better," Ratchet sighed and walked over to into another room, out of sight. The others quickly took seats on berths and sat as still as plywood. Obviously they didn't want to be sedated or hit with a wrench. The humans ran out as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Wimps." Moonracer leaned over and whispered to Firestar.

"Totally," Firestar whispered back.

Mallory twisted on her bed, itching to get up and walk away from this hellhole. Then something attracted her attention. Krystal was stirring from her sleep.

"Ohh…" Krystal groaned as she sat up.

"Good," Optronix said darkly. "You're up." Krystal looked over at her.

"What?" she asked her, bemused.

"I'm gonna murder you for this, and I think everyone else here too." Krystal looked around at the Bay full of 'Bots.

"I didn't do this," Krystal defended a bit too loudly.

"Yeah, ya did," Jolt snapped at her. "You and Jazz have fragged us all."

"I didn't do this!" Krystal repeated her statement.

"Whateva fool," said Skids, and Mudflap nodded vigorously in agreement.

Krystal sighed and got to her feet, she promptly face-planted the pristine floor. Every 'bot that was up laughed at her. Krystal hated being laughed at. She tried again several times to get but kept smashing into the poor floor. Mallory could see her getting frustrated. She sent a plea to Barricade through their bond to go and help Krystal. He sent a bunch of very annoying pings to her over the bond. She shifted in her seat, so she could glare at him better. He did as he was told. Barricade pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on, and walked over to her.

"Here Krystal, want some help?" Barricade held out hand to her.

"Yes please," and Krystal grabbed Barricade's hand and he hauled her up. He pulled her arm around his neck and scooped her up bridal style.

"Let's bail," Barricade said to her. Krystal nodded. A moment later they were gone. Moonracer tried to go after them, but ended up crumpled on the floor because of a wrench from the room Ratchet had gone into earlier.

Moonracer yelped and slumped onto the floor to stay out of Ratchet's way.

Optronix reached up and decided to comm. Krystal.

"_Optronix to Krystal: Come in"_

"_What?" _Krystal snapped through their link.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Why does that matter? You all seem to blame me for the explosion, which is something I DIDN'T DO! So what's it to any of you?"_ Optronix noted that she had a point.

"What's going on?" Mallory ask the upset looking Optronix.

"Krystal hates all of us," Optronix said with tears in her optics.

"Why?" asked Firestar.

"Because Chromia blames her for the explosion." Optronix was out right crying now. Mallory felt so bad, but she couldn't understand why Optronix was so emotional lately.

"'Tronix, is everything okay? You've seemed a bit funny lately," Mallory asked the sobbing mess that was Optimus's second in command. Optronix looked up through the fluid dripping down her face.

"Yes," her voice was high pitched and cracked, "I'm f-fine."

"No you're not," Mallory said quietly. Just then Ratchet came back out.

"Come here," Ratchet said gently to Optronix. "I need to check you up. With everything that's been happening lately I need to make sure you're okay." Optronix nodded and followed Ratchet into the other room.

Mallory looked at the other bots. They weren't paying her the slightest bit of attention, so she quietly jumped out of her bed, and followed the pair into the room.

Mallory walked into the room to see Optronix sitting up on a berth. Ratchet had his back to them because he was staring a several monitors. They were talking in sharp, low voices.

"-see why we should rush things, Ratchet. I'm fine." Optronix snapped back at Ratchet.

"Well if things go like they should, then you'll have till mid-January."

"And if they don't?" Optronix countered.

"Then we hope for the best."

"Wonderful," Optronix muttered darkly.

"What's wonderful?" Mallory asked without thinking. Both of their heads snapped on to her figure.

"Shit," Mallory muttered.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Ratchet spat at her.

"Cool it Ratch'," Optronix said to him. "It's fine." Ratchet sighed and turned away.

"Is everything alright?" Mallory asked with concern in her voice.

"Mostly," Optronix said while looking down at Mallory.

"What do you mean?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Optronix asked her with a small grin on her face plates. Mallory nodded.

"Good. Now I bet you've realized I haven't been in my alt. form lately, am I right?"

"Yeah, I just thought…" but Mallory let her thought hang.

"I'm carrying," Optronix practically whispered.

"What?" Mallory looked confused.

Optronix smiled. She transformed and hopped down to Mallory. At first Mallory couldn't figure out what was different about her-until she saw Optronix's stomach.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Mallory screamed at the top of her lungs. Optronix covered Mallory's mouth with her hand.

"I take that back, you're a horrible secret keeper," Optronix said with that smile still on her face. Mallory said something back, but Optronix couldn't understand her because it was too muffled. Optronix pulled back her hand and let Mallory talk freely again.

"Sorry," Mallory said while glancing at her shoes.

"That's okay."

"So who's the Dad?"

"Who do ya think?" Mallory pretend to be thinking really hard.

"Well, I'd say-"

"If you say one of the twins I'll kill ya." Mallory grinned.

"Nah, you're too nice; and besides I was going to say 'Bee, well because it'd be weird if it was anyone else."

"I'd say so as I never 'faced with anyone else."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"So…" started Mallory, "When are you due?"

"Ratchet says if I'm 'normal' then I have till mid-January, if I'm like my mother then only Primus knows when."

"Why would that be?" Mallory questioned Optronix, but it was Ratchet that answered.

"Because Rhea was two orbital cycles early than what she should have been," Ratchet stated, still with his back to them.

"Which means…?" Mallory said in a _yeah-like-I'm supposed-to-know-that _voice.

"It means that she was two months earlier in delivering Optronix; and as genetics tend to be correct, Optronix will mostly likely deliver earlier as well. Which is what I fear."

"How come?" Optronix asked him.

"Because your mother nearly died giving birth to you, she lost so much energon it was amazing she lived. It also took a great strain on her physically. She was very in-able for a few orns after that."

"So you're saying I might die," Optronix stated flatly.

"It could happen," Ratchet countered. "This is why I've been keeping such a close eye on you. Any permanent physical damage you obtain in battle risks the life of your unborn sparkling, and it is also why you are emotionally unstable in your current state."

"Gee Ratchet, if you sound any happier Optronix is going to fall apart," Mallory interrupted. Ratchet glare down at her until Optronix came to her rescue,

"She's right Ratchet. Well Mal, if I fall apart tomorrow tell 'Bee I love him, and that Krystal needs to kill Sunstreaker for me, and that Sam better leave some pudding on my grave." Mallory cracked up. She couldn't help it. The Optronix said it was like she was just going to Wal-Mart to do the shopping.

"Well," said Ratchet. "As you always say, 'Anything's possible; even the impossible'." Optronix simply growled (but in a playful way).

As Optronix's smile grew wider she began to laugh along with Mallory. Mallory looked up into Ratchet's face. She could tell that the only reason Optronix wasn't being hit with a wrench was for the fact that she was carrying. And it helped matters that there were other bots in the 'Bay that could be hit with a wrench and obtain _minimal damage_.

Mallory waved good-bye and walked out into the main room of the Medbay. The humans that had gone running were back; along with them were the only 'bots that hadn't been stuck in the blast which were Optimus and Ironhide (if you didn't count Ratchet). Then Mallory spotted Wheeljack lying on the floor-out cold-because all the berths were taken. Mikaela saw Mallory and ran up to her and hugged her very tightly.

"Geez 'Kaela I'm not dying," Mallory laughed.

"You almost did," Sam most unhelpfully reminded her.

"Glad you're sticking with the positives," Mallory said to him over Mikaela's shoulder.

"I'm glad you really _aren't_ dead," said little Annabelle Lennox. Mallory saw out of the corner of her eye Ironhide smile at her words. Mallory knew Ironhide was one tough 'bot, but when it came to the smallest of the Lennox's Ironhide was nothing but mush.

"So is anyone going to explain to me why the hell I'm cover in freaking tar!" yelled the odd boy Mallory still didn't know. He just kept talking, and talking, and _talking_. He was getting on Mallory's nerves so she did the only thing that seemed sensible: she punched him in the mouth.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" yelled the boy. Mallory nailed him again on the side of his head, and the weird Latin-American boy fell onto the ashy-grey floor. (The bots had been moving so much that the marble white floor was now the color of the ash).

"Thank God, somebody finally busted a cap in dat dude's ass," said Skids from the far side of the room.

"Yeah," Mudflap said as he joined their conversation. "Dat dude was gettin' on meh nerves."

"Who is he?" Epps asked.

"I don't care," Mallory said truthfully. "As long as he says in this state I don't care who he is, _or_ what happens to him." Mikaela giggled at her twin's words, so did Annabelle.

"His name is-" Sam tried to say, but Mallory cut him off.

"Didn't I just say I don't care what his name is?"

"Yes," Sam said quietly.

"Alright then, stay quiet and I won't bop you too." Sam recoiled at her words. She smiles at his actions.

Ratchet came out and started working on Sideswipe again, and Optronix came out not to long after him. Everything was good in Mallory's life. But of course someone had to go and screw it up.

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked it! Review please! …Oh Gods! Is that really the time? It's like 1:30am where I am right now, wow… I need to get to bed.**

**-Blueberry**


	10. Chapter 10: Mental Overload

**Author's Note: Well, well, pit hasn't frozen over yet? Well I'll be a flobber worm (note the Harry Potter reference). I hope this chapter's up to scratch. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformer, or Mallory 'cause she's SunlightOnTheWater. Meh OC's are MINE!**

**SunlightOnTheWater: Yup, yup, so true.**

Chapter Ten: Mental Overload

"I don't think Ratchet would actually rebuild you as a toaster." –Rafael Esquivel, Beneath That Metal Exterior

"Mallory, can you hear me?" Mikaela shook her sister's arm, but no response. "Mallory?"

Mallory slumped onto the ground. She couldn't hear them anymore; she couldn't even think straight. She just lay on the cold, clean floor unmoving. While her mind was racing, everyone else started panicking.

"Is she dead?" asked Annabelle. The Latin-American boy was back on his feet and walked over to her. He looked her up and down.

"Yup, she's dead," he announced.

"NO!" Annabelle screamed; she started crying.

"Dude," said Mikaela, "What the hell? She's not dead, she's just having one of her… ah, episodes. And another thing Leo, you keep talking like you know these robots better than us. Well guess what, YOU DON'T!" And she clubbed him over the head.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Leo shouted.

"That's it," Ironhide stated loudly. Everyone turned to see him pick up Leo.

"Ironhide, no!" Optimus shouted at him, but Ironhide didn't seem to hear him-or he didn't care.

"AHH!" Leo screamed. As _some_ of the Autobots tried to calm Ironhide, others were cheering him on.

"'Quish him like da bug," Skids yelled at the black 'bot.

As everyone was trying to sort out Ironhide, no one noticed Mallory stand back up and run out of the room. Mallory ran right out into the main hanger. Tears were burning the corners of her eyes, and she couldn't seem to get her breath out of her lungs. She'd just seen the one thing she'd most feared. The one thing she hoped she would never have to face.

Mallory broke down right then and there. The hot tears oozed out of her eyes and dripped down her cheeks. Her face was flushed and sweaty. She looked down at her hands. The hands that had killed her. She looked away from them. She couldn't even look; she was disgusted with herself. If her vision came true-and they almost always did-she was going to do the one thing she promised herself she must never do.

She heard soft foot falls behind her. She quickly wiped her face dry and turned to face the oncoming crowd. Mallory saw the one person she was hoping she wouldn't come out to look for her: Optronix Prime.

"O-oh, hi Optronix," Mallory stuttered. Optronix gave her a questioning look.

"Are you all right? You don't look so good," Optronix commented.

"I'm f-fine."

"Liar." _Leave it to Optronix to know when you're lying,_ Mallory thought to herself.

"I'm not lying." Mallory had decided to play on the defense.

"Oh really?" Optronix said as she took a step forward. Mallory was glad Optronix was in her alt. mode.

"Yes." They glared at each other for a moment.

"Fine," Optronix stated; "If you're so fine, why were you crying?" But before Mallory could answer a door opened and a pretty young woman walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to Coronel William Lennox. I have an important message for him."

"In there," Optronix said as she pointed to the Medbay doors.

"Thank you." The woman knocked lightly on the door and walked in.

"Now…" said Optronix, but before she could come back to the attack the Medbay doors opened with a showering of sparks and an almighty BANG! Optronix quickly transformed and snatched up Mallory. She was just time too. If 'Tronix had waited even a moment later Mallory would have been crushed by Sideswipe and his idiot twin. **(A/N: According to my friend Strawberry, I am no longer aloud too directly mention Sunstreaker's name. I told her tah deal wiff it =D).**

"Watch out, you geniuses!" Optronix yelled after them. They didn't seem to care. But it all made sense the moment Ratchet, Ironhide, and to the girls' surprise Optimus came running after them.

"Wow," Optronix mumbled. "They are screwed."

"How come?" Mal asked.

"Because Optimus hasn't gone running after them since they blew up part of the Pentagon."

"They blew up the Pentagon?" Mallory asked shocked.

"Yup. Ooh, I've never seen him so mad." Optronix giggled at the thought. Optronix set Mallory back on the ground.

"Imma gonna finda Krysta, she'lla wanna know." Optronix strolled off out of the hanger.

Mallory couldn't help but think how many unnecessary "a's" that Optronix just used.

Mallory quickly walked back to her and Mikaela's room. She was so happy for the narrow escape that she thought she was just going to watch some TV. She unlocked her door and made sure it snapped behind her. She didn't want anyone walking in.

Mallory changed into more comfortable clothes and flopped onto her bed while flipping on the television. Mal scrolled through the channels and finally left in on ABC Family which was showing _Holes_. It was so nice just to lay back without anyone talking to her. Then it hit her, literally.

A bright yellow something splashed onto her face. Mallory screamed. All that did was get the fowl liquid down her throat. Mallory choked and gasped for air as she rolled off the bed. A loud thump sounded as she landed. She spat out the stuff as she heaved onto the floor. Mallory grabbed a dirty towel Mikaela had left on the floor from earlier and set it on top of the vomit.

"What the hell was that?" Mallory asked herself. She started feeling dizzy. Mallory tried to stand but she wobbled and slipped onto Mikaela's bed. Her vision started blurring and spinning. She tried to call out for help but found she could make any words come out. Mallory collapsed onto the floor face up. She shuttered. Then she saw two long, thick silver wires come down from the ceiling. They wrapped around her body and pulled her upwards; she was out of sight of the only people that could possibly help her.

**Author's Note: Cue Jaw's Theme! What's gonna happen? Review to let me know what you think. And I'm really sorry it's so short, umm...writer's block?**

**And would anyone care to guess what Mallory's fear is? (Besides Sunlight, sorry chickadee, but ya already know =D). Or who snatched her. Special poems for who guesses correctly!**

**-Blueberry**


	11. Chapter 11: Desire

**Author's Note: I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not posting! Problems I've had delaying the writing of this chapter: 1} Writers' Block 2} Meh Aunt died and 3} School work. Sorry if it's not up to scratch I was hurrying for all of you. Disclaimer, don't own Transformers, Mallory is SunlightOnTheWater's and the OC's are mine!**

**SunlightOnTheWater: Thank you SO much! And as an answer to your review for ****RoBo World****, Prowl was in the very beginning of the story but hasn't resurfaced yet (keyword there is **_**yet**_**).**

Desire:

"It is for us to wish not for tasks equal to our powers, but for powers to equal our tasks, and to go forward with a great desire, beating at the door of our hearts, as we travel forward with our goals." -Helen Keller

Mallory peeled open her eyes and let out a long, high, ear-shattering scream. She was up in the air, a good 200 feet in the air. She twisted her head upward and saw a freaky metallic bird carrying her. It was red and black and looked menacing. The bird didn't seem to need to flap its wings though.

"L-let me d-down," Mallory stammered as she tried not to look down. But as you always you when you're up so high, Mallory looked down. She screamed again when she saw that the bird was leaving the land and flying over the open sea. Mallory started screaming and kicking her legs wildly, as if this would really help.

Mallory was staring to hyperventilate. She was still trying to break the bird's grip with no luck. She was starting to think that maybe her vision was wrong, but no, of course, they had to be right.

The bird released her. Mallory's eyes grew and she let out a scream that no one would ever hear. She was falling; falling so fast that if she didn't do something, _She. Was. Going. To. Die_.

Tears stung her eyes as they attempted to fall down her face. Mallory's hair whipped overhead like a banner, and her T-Shirt flipped up; she was able to grab it and hold it down. Mallory squeezed her eyes shut as she saw just how close she was to the water's surface. Mallory waited for the impact, for the seas' mighty fist to crush her, for the cold to seize her up, for her world to black, for her life force to be gone from the world she knew and loved.

Mallory waited for the strike that never came. She opened her eyes to see she was in a metal room; well it was more of a brig. Nothing was in there but her. She sniffled. That, surely had been the most horrible thing she'd ever experienced. Mallory keeled over, trembling. The tears leaked onto floor of the barren room.

Mallory found her voice and let out a loud, echoing sob. She'd lost. _This is the end, _thought Mallory. The sobs racked her body as she laid on the cold, consuming floor. Mallory quieted down after a few minutes. When she finally did, she heard something that shocked her into stopping crying. It was music, _human_ music.

She sprang up into a sitting position. She listened closely to the lyrics. After a moment she realized it was Her Name Is Alice by Shinedown. Then it clicked. There was only one person in the whole world ('bots' world) that listened to them: Krystal. Mallory got to her feet and hurried to the door of her cell. Sure enough there was Krystal jammin' out in her alt. mode with a mop about twenty feet away. Only problem was that Krystal had her ear buds in and was singing-more like screaming-out the lyrics. Mallory had no idea how to get the blue-haired chick's attention.

Krystal was rockin' out on her guitar (mop) and swingin' her hair and arms around like there was no tomorrow. **(A/N: With Krystal there's no telling if there will be a tomorrow, so she has to live as much as she can today)**.

_"Her name is Alice (Alice)_

_ She crawls into the window_

_ Through shapes and shadows_

_ Alice (Alice)_

_ And even though she's dreaming_

_ She unlocked the meaning for you." _Krystal continued "singing" at the top of her lungs. Mallory was amazed no one had told her to shut up yet.

Soon after that song ended she started singing Highway To Hell by AC/DC. Mallory realized quickly that Krystal didn't know the words very well because this time she spun the mop around like a bo-staff and didn't sing as much. At least she was until her mop hit her squarely in the face.

Krystal fell quite dramatically. She landed on the floor covered in dirty, soapy water. Krystal happened to look behind (up, whatever) her and saw Mallory barred in. She yanked out her ear buds and stood up.

"Mal? Why the pit are you here?"

"I don't know!" Mallory said a bit desperately.

"Don't worry; I'll have ya out of there in no time." And sure enough within the moment Mallory was free from her cell.

"Thanks," Mallory breathed out whole-heartedly. Krystal smiled.

"No prob." Silence followed her words.

"So… how am I getting out of here?"

"Well… Soundwave normally takes me everywhere, but he's busy so…umm… I could ask Belle-3 to take you, since I'm kinda stuck here for afternoon till someone can come and get meh."

"Belle-3?" Mallory questioned.

"Yup," Krystal said with a nod. "Belle-3 used tah be Belle-2 till I, umm…"

"Killed her off," Mallory stated flatly.

"Yeah…well, she was evil! And in my defense I did what any sensible person would do! But ever since we 'Cons put her back together, she's been really nice tah me. And she's a flier so I bet she'll take ya." Mallory didn't look thrilled by this thought.

"Oh come on, if I can get along wiff 'er then so can you," Krystal countered.

"Ugh, fine," Mallory groaned.

"Good, I'll go and fine her." And Krystal flounced off. Mallory stood there trying not to feel like an idiot as she waited for the very odd femme to get back.

Mallory studied the little of the base she could see. It was all circular, and purple. Mallory wondered if Krystal had anything to do with the color scheme. Everything was made of a shaggy, stiff metal. It varied from a deep, royal purple to a faint, misty lavender. She twisted on her heels and saw that the hallway behind her ended in a tall, gray door. Mallory glanced around her to find no one.

For some reason, Mallory had the urge to open the door, to search the contents of the room. And Mallory walked as quickly and quietly as she could. There was a door on her left at some point and two more on the right at another. Mallory didn't care about those doors, only the one at the end of the hallway.

She reached it only to find the keypad was roughly fifteen feet above her. There was no way she could reach it-without help. Mallory knew many of the meches here would love to rip the flesh from her body without mercy, but there was one mech that would be willing to help her.

_'Barricade!' _Mallory thought over the bond that they shared. She felt an odd confused sensation.

_'What?'_ came the snappy retort.

_'I need you, like now.'_

_ 'Why? Where are you? Everyone is freaking out that you're not on base.'_

_ 'I, ah… kinda got myself kidnapped, but whatever. Anyway, I need-'_

_ 'You did what?'_

Mallory let out a heavy, annoyed sigh. Why couldn't he just shut up for a minute?

_'Barricade, I'm fine. I need you to get to Decepticon Head Quarters and help me with something.'_

_ 'Sure thing- wait. YOU'RE WHERE?'_

_ 'Decepticon Base, now zip it and come help me!'_

'_I swear one of these days…'_

'_You can rant later, just hurry!'_

'_I'm coming,' _and Barricade cut the "link" that they were using. Now all Mallory had to do was wait; wait until Barricade could open the door, so she could see what was inside. Mallory just stood there, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Hurry up," she thought to herself. "What's taking so long?"

Then she heard a thunk, several clicks, and then the door hissed open. Mallory dived out of the way when she saw a blue mech walking towards her. In seconds she realized it was Soundwave. After he had passed, Mallory shuffled into the room she so desperately wanted to get into.

As Mallory entered she was forced to cover her face so she wouldn't be blinded by the sudden shower of light and sound. When her eyes had adjusted to the brightness, she saw dozens of screens and monitors lining the walls and cameras on the ceiling. Her eyes open in wonderment, Mallory treaded lightly as she walked forward to the center of the room. She started picking up the details of everything. The desk over to the left that was covered in data pads, and the huge bin that was overflowing with junk, and the extra monitor on the desk with the screen showing… was that the high scores list for Pong?

Mallory though was gravitating over to a filing cabinet in the far right corner. The upper most draw was labeled 'Megatron's (Failed) Master Plans I – LXXXVII' Then the next one down was labeled 'Megatron's (Failed) Master Plans LXXXVIII – CLXIII.' The third from the top was labeled 'Tabs on Autobots' and the next down was dubbed 'Krystal'.

'Wow,' thought Mallory, 'What has this girl done to get a whole file to herself?'

The last draw was called 'Decepticon Reviews'. Somehow Mallory knew that this was the draw she wanted. She was able to touch the handle, and-gripping it tightly in both hands-pulled with everything she had. It wouldn't open. It was then Mallory realized it had a lock set into the metal. She touched the silvery lock. It sparked. She stepped back. Then a soft voice-which she recognized as Krystal's-said,

"Voice key, please". Mallory had one shot at opening the draw. She knew if she was wrong the phrase would light like fireworks on the fourth of July with every 'Con in the place comin' at her. And Krystal would (probably) snip her for not staying put.

Mallory thought. And thought. And thought. She hadn't come up with anything after several minutes of thinking and looking around the office. Then it hit her. Something that Krystal had said to her once floated back to her. A smile snaked onto her lips and her eyes gleamed wildly as she spoke the following words:

"Unicron is God." She waited in total silence. She waited with baited breath. Then the recording of Krystal spoke again.

"Voice key correct." The lock clicked and slid towards her.

Mallory let out the breath she had been holding. She grasped the slick, silver handle and hoisted herself up onto it. She was able to see into the draw. Metallic files that held clusters of data pads ran in alphabetical order. She glanced at each file label until she saw the one she wanted. It was titled: Courtney & Glimmer.

Mallory reached out to grab the file, but she leaned too far and her feet left the top of the handle. Mallory let out a small scream as she tumbled into a file labeled: Airachnid. Mallory landed hard on her back. She let out a barely stifled gasp. Pain gripped Mallory as she sat up. Her hand found the screen of a data pad and it lit up.

A picture of a femme with violet colored optics, a black pointed helm streaked with yellow, and venomous looking fangs glowed inches from her face. She looked murderous. Underneath was the label of her current location. It said unknown. Mallory tried to take a step away from the picture only to end up backed against another data pad. It flicked on as well. It showed a list of everyone that had ever been terminated by this Airachnid. Mallory was thankful she didn't recognize any of the names.

She suddenly froze because she could hear loud, clunky foot falls coming towards her from the hall. She heard the door whoosh open. She sucked in her breath and hoped she would not be found. Then a voice called out to the room at large.

"Where the blaze does that control freak keep everything?" muttered a familiar sounding voice.

"I'd shut up if I were you, Starscream," came Krystal's icy voice.

"Then tell me where the pit does he keep the files!"

"Shut up for a minute and maybe I'll help you," Krystal ground out. "Okay, so what do you want?"

"I need the file on Airachnid. Apparently Lord Megatron has picked up her signal on some distance planet, so he would like to know as much as he can about her," Starscream spat at her.

"Alright, alright don't get your cables in a twist."

Mallory heard Krystal approaching her. If she didn't see Mallory, then she would be shipped off with Starscream. And _that_ would be bad, _very, very bad_.

"Huh, Soundwave must have left it open," Krystal muttered to herself as she bent down to retrieve the file Starscream wanted. Krystal grabbed the file Mallory was in and snapped it shut.

Mallory was now pressed against both data pads and was being shakin' pretty good. She felt the motion of Krystal moving and did not like it.

"There, 'appy now?"

"No, but this will half to do." And Starscream stalked off with Mallory in his hand.

**Author's Note: Hope that is will do, I'll write more and (hopefully) update sooner! If I get behind PM meh! Thanks a bunch!**

**-Blueberry**


	12. Chapter 12: The Scarf

**Author's Note: Hey world! Sorry for not updating in like foreva, but I was pushin' my aft to get ALL of "Double The Trouble" done 'cause this story just happened to fall under the category of "Sci-Fi" which is what we had ta write about in my Language Arts class. (Well, it was Science Fiction, but same difference). Good news: It's done! Bad news: Goin' over it so many times made me realize two things: I have horrible grammar and I **_**completely **_**messed up the biggest chapter of the story (in my opinion) chapter six. So I'm gonna repost that chapter with the finished work I turned in. And yes, I gave full credit to SunlightOnTheWater for the usage of Mallory in the bibliography. And thanks again Sunlight for lettin' meh use her! Another good thing that came out of this story: pissed off just about every eighth grader in my school for having the longest, most awesome story! That truly made my day when I walked in wiff 150+ pages. Anyway, I'll shut up now and let ya'll read. By the way, don't own Transformers, Mallory is Sunlight's (as stated above) and Optronix and Krystal are mine! **

"The end of the world began when a Pegasus landed on the hood of my car." –Percy Jackson, Book 5, The Last Olympian

Mallory tried to stay as quiet as possible as Starscream carried her down the hall. She heard a door open with a loud hiss and Starscream trekked through the open doors. A loud commanding voice shouted:

"…And do as you are told. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Lord Megatron." Something slipped passed Starscream with a muttered "hello" and out the door which hissed closed behind him.

"Ah, Starscream, did you get me the file I wanted?"

"Yes my lord." Mallory felt her inners jerk as the blood rushed to her head. Then her body was jerked again and things righted themselves. Mallory figured Starscream had bowed to the ghoul above her.

She was flat on her back, pressed on the data pad's screen. The light from the screen glowed again-thankfully it wasn't in her eyes. But then other source of light flooded her features. Her arms freed, she could cover her eyes from the brightness.

"Well, well, well, our fleshling has escaped her holding cell," came Megatron's icy drawl. Mallory shuttered as she removed her fingers from their place above her eyes. Megatron's cruel smile boar down upon her.

"Why hello darling."

Megatron left the file on a table while keeping Mallory in his other clawed servo.

"You are coming with me." Mallory tried to worm her way out of his hand with no success.

Mallory heard the faint click-click of peds hitting the thick iron floor. Mallory twisted painfully in the Warlord's grip to try and see who was coming towards them but that failed too.

"Hello Krystal, out and about I see," Megatron greeted lightly.

"Yes sir," came the femme's monotonous reply.

"Have you seen the latest capture? It is that wretched human Barricade has bonded with, grown to desire to some extent."

"You mean Miss Banes from the Autobot's base?" Krystal asked while keeping her voice as steady as possible.

"Yes, exactly."

"And what do you plan on doing with her?" Krystal questioned him. Mallory noticed how she left the question open, like he did not have to answer if he didn't want to. Mallory guessed things were different here. Megatron's word was practically law.

"I shall dispose of her," Megatron purred.

"WHAT?" shrieked Mallory.

"Poor human," sighed Krystal. "Lord Megatron, will you grant me the honor of wiping out her life force?"

"WHAT?" Mallory screamed. "KRYSTAL!"

Mallory finally managed to pulled herself high enough to see over Megatron's servo and down at Krystal brightly colored form. What Mallory saw scared her for the evil glint in her dark red optics spoke of a horrible, bloody death.

"But of course, just make sure you clean up afterwards. I hate organic fluids."

"I shall make sure of it, my lord." Krystal bowed deeply before Megatron deposited Mallory in Krystal's servos and they strolled away. It took everything Mallory had not to start screaming again.

"Stay quiet and you'll be fine. I was just deceiving him," Krystal whispered. Mallory looked up into the double-crossing crosser's optics. They were kind and gentle now. Mallory didn't know what to believe.

Krystal walked, treading lightly until she reached a door on the complete other side of the base they were currently in. She punched in a long key code and waltz in when the door opened.

The room was painted like you were out in a meadow. A grass green berth rested in one corner of the room a few feet away from the…small creek cutting down the center of the room at odd angles. The skylight lit the room, but not with sunlight; the watery rays flooded the room with ever-shifting beams of sun-streaked ocean water.

"Mallory Nicole Banes! Where the hell have you been!" Had the situation been different Mallory would've commented on Barricade's usage of human lingo.

"Long story, I'll fill you in later," Mal said as she jumped from Krystal's servo onto the berth. It was much softer than Mallory had been expecting.

"It's fluffy," stated Mallory as she tumbled onto it the berth just so she could take in how soft it was. "And puffy."

"You sound like Belle-3, she likes hangin' out wiff meh in here. She's so much better since I basically killed 'er."

"Wait. You killed?" asked Barricade.

"Dat's another story for another time," Krystal replied quietly. "Now tell meh what you were doing in meh office!"

And Mallory ended up explaining herself whether she had wanted to or not. She told the pair about sneaking passed Soundwave and breaking into the files by guessing the right code phrase, then getting stuck in the file and nearly dying by Megatron's hand.

"Wonderful," said Krystal, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "If you're as talented as Sam you'll be a wanted fugitive within the next forty-eight hours."

"Oh shush," muttered Mallory, blushing.

"Now," said Barricade looking at the only visible door. "We better book before Megatron comes looking."

"Came I come?" asked Krystal while making her optics all shiny and glossy.

"Don't really fancy tellin' Megatron his captive escaped?" replied Barricade. Krystal nodded quickly.

"No, I think you just don't want to die," Mallory joked.

"Exactly," said Krystal as she pointed to Mallory.

"Oh he ain't gonna kill you," added Mallory.

"Wanna bet?" asked Barricade.

"Aft," Krystal muttered under her breath. "Why don't you join the damn betting pool and I'll sell you my liver." Barricade smirked darkly.

The duo climbed into Barricade after he transformed. Barricade zipped out of Krystal's Quarters. They zoomed up the hallways for several minutes in total silence. Krystal obviously broke that silence by screaming,

"STOP!"

Barricade slammed on his breaks but not soon enough. 'Cade transformed with Mallory in hand. He left Krystal to her on devices. Krystal was now on her own. She too transformed but failed at the part about actually stopping. Inertia was helping her along…by face-planting the door.

"I hate you," mumbled Krystal into the metal.

"What was that?" teased Barricade. "I can't hear you."

Krystal peeled her face away. "I said I HATE YOU!" Barricade laughed. "And shut up too." Mallory started to giggle.

"You too," snapped the banged-up femme.

"Just open the damn door so we can leave," grumbled Barricade at Krystal's less than happy attitude. But really, can you blame her?

Barricade grabbed Krystal's shoulder and yanked her off the door.

"Thanks for being gentle."

"Welcome." Krystal glared up at him. "Just punch in the damn code to the door so we can leave. You can kill me later." Krystal stuck her glossa out at him.

"What would happen if we just sat here for a few breems?" taunted Krystal.

"I'd kill you," stated Barricade plainly.

"Doubt it," Krystal trilled as she turned to punch in the code.

The base started rising from its murky hiding place just beneath the eyes of the humans. The base broke the surface and the door opened at Krystal's touch. Then Barricade cuffed her upside the back of her helm.

"What the hell?" demanded Krystal.

"Sorry," snickered 'Cade. "Couldn't resist."

"Resist WHAT?" spazed Krystal. "Smacking me in the helm!"

"Ya know…"

"I'll kill you," Krystal stated bluntly.

"Fine…"

"Holy crap!" screamed Mallory.

"What?" Barricade and Krystal spoke at the same time,

"I'm-I'm not g-going out th-there," stuttered Mallory, pointing to the curves of the waves.

"Why?" asked Krystal while sounding just like a two year-old.

"Water," Barricade muttered darkly.

"Why does that-…oh." Silence filled the rounded purple hallway. Suddenly an evil smile formed on Krystal's lip components.

"I think I can fix that." She pulled out a neon polka-dotted scarf from her pocket. She tore it in two.

"What are you-?" Mallory started to say but was cut off when a large amount of fabric was stuffed into her mouth with no warning. The second half Krystal used to blindfold Mallory. Mal felt something tighten around her wrists. She tried separating them but they were locked together with what she knew to be ductape Krystal had stolen from Optronix.

"My second favorite thing: ductape." This only confirmed Mallory's thought.

"What the first?"

"Helllo, COOKIEZ!"

"Mmm! Mmph mmph hmph!" Mallory could hear the other two laughing at her attempt to speak.

"Mm uh!" More giggling filled her ears.

"Should we pity her?" asked Krystal's voice.

"Hmm…nah," decided Barricade.

"Mumph-a-ad!"

"Come on now." Someone-most likely Krystal-shoved her into Barricade.

"Alright now," echoed Krystal's voice over the noise of her transforming. "Let's book."

One of Barricade's doors slammed and Mallory felt the car roar to life. Barricade drove up the ramp and over the edge. Mallory heard Barricade's alt. mode splash into the sea.

To put it bluntly, Mallory freaked out. Her tied limps flew everywhere and were instantly shot down.

"Chill Mal, you're fine, alright? Fine." The words did what water did to butter, nothing. Then someone wrapped an arm around her lanky frame and drew her close.

"I've got you," whispered Barricade's soft tone. "I've got you now. Nothing going to happen to you." At those words, Mallory slipped into sleep.

**Author's Note: Another bright side to writin' dis fer meh class, quicker updates! Yeay! **

** -Blueberry**


	13. Chapter 13: Sparks

Chapter Thirteen: Sparks

"If tears could build a stairway and memories a lane I'd walk right up to Heaven and bring you home again." –Unknown

"Thank Primus we're home," shouted Krystal as she slumped into an Autobot sized chair in the rec. room. She sat to the side with her peds over the arm and her servos behind her helm. She vented loudly and shuttered her optics.

"No kidding," breathed Mallory as she chose a plush blue couch to lie down on.

"And for the record," growled Mallory suddenly. "Never, as long as you live, do _that_ again." Krystal smirked in the lite recharge.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't…much."

"Krystal…" Mallory said slowly as she glared at the figure of the lithe, black with neon rainbow pin-striped femme.

"Hey, I ain't swearin' anything to nobody…hey, double negative. Take that grammar!" Krystal sighed and on-lined her optics.

"I'm sooo glad I didn't die," Krystal muttered under her vent.

"Meh too lil' lady," called a smooth, playful voice.

"JAZZ!" Krystal shouted as she strung to her peds.

"Eh dare lil' lady; 'Cade's told meh all 'bout yer adventure at 'Con H.Q. Did ya really almost die again?"

"It wasn't an 'almost' it was more of a 'possibility' than an 'almost'. And anyway, everyone knows it gonna 'appen again." Krystal was talking about the chances of her dying like it was nothing; as if it happened every day.

Jazz walked Krystal back over to the chair she had vacated and sat down in it while bringing her down with him. Krystal was parked in his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist. She wore a silly smile.

"Am I missing something?" asked Mallory as she stared at the pair.

"Probably," answered a voice that was nearing them. In her alt. mode was Optronix holding hands with Bumblebee's holoform. 'Bee's alt. mode was parked outside the rec. room.

Mallory had seen Bumblebee's holoform only one other time. It looked about the same. He had the same longish blonde hair with a black streak running through the center, and baby blue eyes that gleamed happily in the light. He wore blue jeans and a T-Shirt with the Autobot symbol on the front. The word "scout" was visible to Mallory on the back.

"Hey 'Tronix, hi 'Bee," greeted Mallory.

"Hello Mallory," replied Bumblebee. Optronix gave her a dazzling smile. Mallory figured because they were holding hands, that they had solved their problems-or at least forgot them.

They walked in and sat down together. Optronix shot an _I-told-you-so_ look up at Krystal. Krystal stuck out her glossa at her and told her to shut up. Optronix simply beamed.

"So you two have worked out your problems?" questioned Krystal.

"Yeah," mumbled 'Tronix. "We have."

"Thank Primus. No more fraggin' drama," vented Krystal.

"At least till I go back on my meds," Optronix pointed out. Every person in the room swore.

"Shut it," snapped Optronix.

Krystal pressed a digit to her audio receptor.

"Yeah…yeah…uh-huh…well how the pit should I know? I'm not there!...so sue me!...yeah, yeah, I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Krystal cut the link.

"Fraggin' Knockout," cursed Krystal. "I've got tah go ta 'Con base for a bit. I guess they need meh. I'll be back later." Krystal got up from her spot on Jazz. She bent down and hugged him. She said goodbye to everyone else and left.

"Wonder what they need her for?" Mallory wondered aloud.

"No idea," answered Jazz. "But whateva it is, it can't be good." They all could agree with that.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Checkmate!" Barricade announced loudly.

"You cheat," pouted Mallory as she swept the pieces back into the box.

"It's not my fault your processor doesn't have 24/7 access to Wi-Fi."

"I don't even have a processor, 'Cade."

"You should get one."

"I'm a human," retorted Mallory.

"I bet Wheeljack could fix that." Mallory stared wide-eyed at her bondmate.

"I'm gonna go hide now." Barricade laughed gently at the look she made.

They were outside in the fading light of late July. They were just packing up from their game and getting ready to go in when the alarms started going off.

"What going on?" Mallory asked Barricade.

"I don't know, but we better find out." They scrambled into the main hanger to find every Autobot there; even Red Alert was there and he never leaves his screens.

"What's going on?" Barricade asked Sideswipe as he plopped Mallory on his shoulder. It was Optimus who answered his question however.

"We have found Krystal." His tone was grave.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker found Krystal's body forty-seven miles east of here," Lennox yelled at them from Ironhide's shoulder.

"Why do we all need to be here?" asked Mikaela.

"Yeah," said Sam. "It's not like she's dead or anything." No one spoke.

"W-what?" squeaked Annabelle Lennox from Chromia's grip.

"Yes, she-she is dead," Ratchet announced. Mallory's face paled. It was just like her vision had said. Krystal was dead.

"Wait," shouted Barricade. "Both sets of twins are here."

"They just got back with her body," said Ratchet. Mallory looked around the hanger. She saw Optronix talking quietly with Sunstreaker.

"Sure, sometimes I want ta kill her, but I never wanted her to actually die." Sunny had coolant flowing freely down his face plates and into the cracks of his armor. His optics had turned a funny green color.

Mallory was confused. Krystal and Sunstreaker never got along. What had changed?

"What's wrong with her?" Mallory asked boldly.

"You!" Ratchet shouted while pointing at Barricade and Mallory. "Come! And you, you, and you…oh! And you!" He had picked out about eight of them.

"Into the Medbay, NOW!" They did what they were told with question.

As Barricade walked into the Medbay, Mallory saw the dead, broken figure of Krystal lying there on the berth. Her paint was filthy and grimy. It was dinged up pretty badly in places. Energon was caked and dried around the area where her spark used to be.

The gapping whole in her chassis scared Mallory. She'd never seen something so, so-Mallory couldn't come up with a bad enough word to describe it. Her body was lifeless; her optic dark, empty, gone. Her face plates bared no emotion.

"How are we going to fix her?" Sunstreaker asked shakily.

"I-I don't know," Ratchet said truthfully. "She's been offline for over six hours, and with her spark chamber gone, it, it will be hard to re-online her without a spark."

"But's she got tah live," babbled Jazz in a horse whisper. "She's got tah." He kept saying it over and over. Coolant could now clearly be seen dripping down from under his visor.

Mallory noticed that Optronix looked troubled. She seemed to be debating with herself. Mallory watched her lip components moving but no sound came out of her. After a cycle or so she seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Ratchet, can I speak with you? In private?" Ratchet nodded and pulled her into another room.

"Where are they going?" asked Izabel from her perch on Sideswipe's shoulder.

Several cycles passed in unmoving silence. Then the door to the room Optronix and Ratchet had disappeared into clicked open.

"What was that about?" Sunstreaker demanded at once.

"Optronix has proposed an idea, but it will be dangerous," Ratchet talked loudly.

"No need to sound to cheerful, Ratch'," joked Izabel half-heartedly.

"What is the idea?" asked Optimus, his optics locked on his only daughter.

"Well…" Optronix started uncomfortably. "We could do a spark-split and transfer."

"What's that?" asked Mallory. She shot a glance over at Jazz to see how he was holding up.

"Basically we take one spark and split it in half. Then we transfer it into Krystal's body and pray to Primus that it takes hold."

"And If it doesn't?" ventured Barricade.

"Krystal dies, permanently."

"But who will do the sharing?" asked Izabel.

Silence rang like church bells.

"I will," announced a certain golden lambo twin. Every head turned to gawk at him.

"Are you serious?" shouted Izabel. "You hate her!"

"Sure, she's a pain in the aft, but I love her, I love her like a little sister," Sunstreaker explained. "I hate her guts some days but she's so much fun and is always there even when I don't want her to be. I-I can't bear the thought that she might truly be one with the AllSpark."

"Okay…"Optronix cut in awkwardly. "Thank you for the offer Sunny, but it won't work."

"Why not?"

"Because the bond between you and Sideswipe will also be shared between you two and Krystal."

"Oh…"

"So it will have to be someone with no bond (s)." More moments of silence as 'bots thought things over.

"I'll do it," said Jazz bravely.

"Are you sure?" asked Optronix.

"Positive."

"Alright then," said Ratchet. "Unless your names are Jazz or Optronix, OUT!"

"What a charmer," Sideswipe muttered under his vented to Izabel. She managed to hold her laughter in.

"Wait!" Optronix called. "Mal, I think Krystal would want you here. I mean, if you want to be." Mallory nodded without saying anything. Mal motioned for Barricade to put her down. He did.

"Jazz, over here please." Optronix motioned for him to lie down on the berth. Jazz moved and hopped up and lay down. Ratchet walked over to his desk and started rummaging through the draws. The found what he what looking for and through it to 'Tronix, who caught it.

"I'm going to put you in stasis lock, alright?" Jazz simply nodded. "This may twinge a bit." Jazz gave a grunt of discomfort but other than that remained silent.

"I'm going to turn your pain receptors off in case you wake to early." He merely nodded again.

"'Nix?"

"Yes Jazz?"

"What's gonna happen if meh spark don't take?"

"To who?"

"Both of us."

"Krystal will remain in her current state and we hope you will survive."

Jazz's optics powered down; he moved no more.

"Mallory, I'm gonna have you on this side table okay?"

"Okay." Optronix walked over, picked her up, and placed her on the table.

Optronix set to work hooking Jazz and Krystal up to all sorts of machines and other stuff Mallory had no clue what it did. About twenty minutes later she finished that, and was ready to start.

Optronix opened Jazz's chest armor and Mallory was blinded by bright lights for the umpteenth time that day.

The chamber was glowing a bright, vivid blue.

Then Optronix open the spark chamber itself. It glowed more brightly than the sun in Mallory's option.

Mallory shielded her eyes with her hands so she wouldn't be blinded too badly.

Optronix set to work. She pulled out several different tools and settled on a long thin silver rod that was diamond tipped and in the shape of a scalpel.

A visor like Jazz's slipped down over Optronix's face. The she stopped and looked over at Mallory.

"The umm…sunglasses are on that there desk if you'd like them," Optronix said as she pointed to a human sized desk clustered with a little of everything.

"That's where I tend work when in meh alt. mode." Mallory briskly walked over to the desk, grabbed a random pair and threw them on, almost literally.

Optronix went back to work. She lowered her scalpel into the spark cavity and started to work. She moved her servos ever-so-careful. One mistake and they'd be having a double funeral today. The process she used was slow-going but it made the odds better.

"Almost," muttered Optronix to herself under her vent. "Almost." After a few moments of struggling, the spark half came free.

Optronix carried the half over to Krystal's body. She placed it as carefully as she could into the hole her Krystal's chest. She set to work re-attaching it correctly.

Suddenly Mallory heard a groan. She turned on her heels to see Jazz's body powering up.

"Umm…" said Mallory lamely. "Optronix?" Optronix looked over at her.

"Yes?"

"Jazz," was all she said. 'Tronix turned to see Jazz trying (and failing) to sit up. Optronix did some quick thinking and placed a divider over him to stop him seeing her exposed spark.

"Hey, 'Nix," Jazz called sleepily. "What's shakin?"

"Quiet Jazz," Mal hissed. Jazz zipped it at once.

Optronix continued to connect the spark to the frame. Mallory grew antsy while 'Tronix worked and started hopping from foot to foot.

"There," muttered Optronix. "Finished."

"Now what?" asked Mallory.

"We wait," Optronix said as she turned to work on Jazz.


	14. Chapter 14: Reunited

**Author's Note: Thank you to evertone one who has stuck with me this long. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Please note Transformers isn't mine, Mallory belongs to SunlightOnTheWater and Krystal & 'Tronis are mine.**

"Reality is a lovely place, but I wouldn't want to live there." -Owl City, Real World, All Things Bright And Beautiful

"It's been over an hour," muttered Sunstreaker. "When the pit are they coming out to tell us what's going on?"

The Medbay doors opened and out came Optronix, Ratchet, and Jazz.

"Well?" asked multiple voices at once.

"We're still waiting to see if the spark half takes to Krystal's body. On the plus side, Jazz is okay and still with us." Optronix talked loudly so everyone could hear her. Jazz and Ratchet walked out of the Medbay.

"But we must face the facts," Ratchet shouted even louder than Optronix, "that Krystal may no longer be among us." At those words Optronix burst into tears. Bumblebee hurried over to try and comfort her.

Sunstreaker had fresh coolant pouring down his face plates as he punched the nearest wall.

"Sunstreaker," snapped Sideswipe. "You need to get ahold of yourself."

"I don't want too!" shouted Sunstreaker as he transformed and took off out of the base.

"Dammit," Sideswipe cursed as he took off after his younger twin.

The last to break was Jazz. He hit the floor like a cannon ball. He felt so much guilt about what happened. He thought about Krystal and himself. He had never gotten the chance to really tell her how truly felt about her.

The crowd broke up until only Jazz, Optronix (who was still crying), Bumblebee, Mallory, Ratchet, and Optimus remained. As went off to Cloud Nine, no one heard the faint _click click_ of peds on metal. The femme came out into the open, rubbing her optics and saying,

"Did I reach my goal yet?"

Jazz was the first to respond.

"KRYSTAL!" Everyone turned to see the neon rainbow striped femme they all knew and loved.

Jazz ran up to Krystal, locked his servos around her waist and kissed her. An energy wave passed between them as Jazz pulled Krystal in tighter. Krystal rested her arms around Jazz's neck and kissed him back fiercely.

Wolf-whistles and cat-calls started up (mainly from Optronix and Mallory).

"I told ya he like you! I told you!" Optronix shouted the moment the kiss ended. Krystal did what Krystal did best: she stuck her glossa out at Optronix. Optronix beamed. Krystal didn't seem to realize she was still tangled up in Jazz's arms.

**Author's Note: Short, I know, but a heads up. The final chapter is next. But don't worry...I've got things planned **

**-Blueberry**


	15. Chapter 15: Stay

**Author's Note: Here it is, the final chapter. Hope it meets the standards. Disclaimer: don't own Transformers, Mallory is SunlightOnTheWater's, Krystal, Optronix, and Izabel are mine.**

"This is either madness or brilliance."

"Huh. It's funny how those two coincide." –Will Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow, The Curse Of The Black Pearl 

The time had come. It was the end. Mallory sat in the room her and Mikaela had shared for the past two months. She remembered when Ironhide had come down here to tell them that Krystal had High Grade infused into her system, or the time when Sam had hidden Optronix's pudding in Mikaela's pillow case and she got blamed for stealing it, and just last week when she was watching Annabelle, she had tripped, and taught Annabelle a new word that made Sarah wash out Mallory's mouth with soap for. So many adventures and yet so little time…

Mallory started gathering up her things and packing them away. One by one her possessions vanished into bag, after bag, after bag. At first it wasn't so bad because it was mostly clothes and bath stuff. When she started hunting up her laptop for instance…

Mallory oddly enough found her laptop underneath her pillow on the bed. She opened it to see if it needed to be plugged in before the departed and saw a change with her background. It was a picture of every 'bot she'd grown to know over the summer. The funny part about the picture was that everyone had been photoshop'd in.

Mallory scanned the picture carefully to see that everyone was there, even the annoying Latin-American boy named Leo she'd punched in the jaw once, and the grumpy old medic that kept trying to convince her she needed brain scans.

A fist clenched painfully around her heart. How could she leave all this behind her? She loved these people, every single one.

It took Mallory nearly ten minutes to stop looking at her screen. When she finally did, she saw a handmade note on a large neon green Post-It note stuck to her keyboard. It read:

Dear Mallory,

I know you're leaving soon, probably packing right now as you read this. Some 'bots and I **and when she says "I" she means me =D** have put together a scrapbook for you to keep with you when you go. We hope you like it. **Again, when she says "we" she means I worked very hard on it.** Even the twins helped some. **More like tried to kill me, but whatever turns your crank.**

This summer was the best summer I've ever had, and Krystal thinks the same way. **Hello! I can speak for myself, thank you!**

Give me the pen back Krystal!

**No! I wanna write something!**

You already did!

**I only wrote 40 words! Well if you count these…**

Sorry Mal, Krystal seems to have forgotten to take her medicine again. **I didn't forget! I…disposed of it *insert evil face here***

Krystal I swear I'll-

But at that point in the letter the writing became too hard to read because it was smeared so badly. The letter made Mallory laugh. It was as if Optronix and Krystal were standing feet in front of her trying to read this letter to her.

Then the clenching pain in her heart retched again and the tears she'd been holding back while reading dribbled down her tanned cheeks. Mallory set her laptop aside, wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face into the tangled mess of limps as she began to sob.

As she was crying, a soft knock came from the door.

"C-come i-in," choked Mallory. The door glided open to reveal her bondmate. He must have felt her sorrow through the bond they shared.

"Mallory, what's wrong?" Barricade asked gently as she took his place on the floor beside her. And Mallory explained how she didn't want to leave, how she wanted to remain here at Autobot Base in the middle of D.C. and be able to hang out with her sister and add more people to "The Connection" and a bunch of other things. Mallory's list went on and on.

Barricade did nothing but listen to her. She talked, and sobbed, and screamed, and laughed throughout the whole time Barricade listened. Finally Mallory was done as she wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Do you want to know what I think?" asked Barricade. Mallory nodded quickly.

"I think we should stay." Mallory's eyes lit up like fireflies on warm August night. "All you have to do is talk to Will and Optimus about staying longer." Mallory thought for a moment. Then she suddenly turned to Barricade and kissed him. He looked completely stunned when she pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked her quietly.

"For listening to me the past hour and giving me the answer to my problem." Mallory jumped up and exited the room. 

"Hey Optimus?"

"Yes Mallory?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." They were in Optimus's office. All the data pads had been cleared to one side so Mallory had a place to stand.

"Would you mind if Barricade and I stayed a bit longer here?" Optimus thought for a cycle.

"I don't see why not." Mallory cheered, jumped off the desk without saying goodbye and ran out the door to go and find Lennox. She found him in the break room.

"Hey Lennox?" Mallory asked as she raced to a stop.

"Hey, Mal, what's up?"

"Would you mind if Barricade and I stayed here a little longer?" She waited with baited breath.

"Why would I mind? I love the fact you're here. Personally, I hope you do stay." With Lennox's and Optimus's words, Mallory screamed to the Heavens:

"I'M STAYING!"

**Author's Note: Little short, but it's still sweet. Hope that gave you a run for your money. Please note that there will be a sequel. It will not be centered around Mallory though. It is called, "To Expect The Unexpected". The sequel will tie up the loose ends concerning Courtney and Glimmer, whoever they might be *wink, wink***

**-Blueberry**


End file.
